Reylo: The Rule of Two
by galexygirl
Summary: After the events of TLJ, Rey and Kylo both take on apprentices to train in the force. It turns out Rey and Kylo aren't the only ones with a force bond. Will Rey and Kylo find a way to be together despite being on opposite sides of the war? What will happen to their apprentices?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**AN: Hey guys, this is my first story! I was inspired by the Reylo ship. Let me know how it is, I would appreciate the feedback :)**

* * *

It had been four months since the Resistance escaped from the Supreme Leader. Four months since Rey shut Kylo out.

"More!" Kylo Ren yelled at his new apprentice. The girl had split her lightsaber into two pieces, and held the dual red lightsabers up in defense, struggling under his power. She could feel the heat of his lightsaber near her face. With all the strength in her body, she pushed against his hold and was standing up straight again.

"Better," Kylo said. After she was composed, he began to strike again. She blocked each swing of his saber. As she lifted her sabers in the air to strike him, she was thrown to the ground with a force push. Within seconds his red flaming crossguard blade was at her neck, threatening to end her life.

"You clearly need to work on your forms again," Kylo stated.

"Yes Master," the girl replied weakly.

"Training will begin again tomorrow morning. I expect you to be better prepared, Cil Kimari," Kylo said.

When Kylo offered to train her in the Force four months ago, this wasn't exactly what she had in mind. Then again, she wasn't exactly complaining. When Kylo offered her his hand, he also offered the one thing she desired. Revenge.

* * *

"Jade, could you go fetch me another bucket of water?" her mother asked. It was another regular day on the planet of Taanab in the agriculture village. Farming was a part of every day life.

"Yeah sure," Jade grumbled in response. As she bent down to retrieve the water, she couldn't help but notice her reflection. With her brown mono-lid eyes and white hair, she stuck out like a sore thumb compared to everyone else in the village who had stark black hair. She was born with white hair. There was no explanation for it. The other girls in the village bullied her for having a "genetic mutation". Her mother always told her that it meant she was born with the Light inside of her.

Though the Force was not something usually discussed in her village, it was not a stranger to her family. Her grandfather was non other than Chirrut Imwe, a Guardian of the Whills who helped the Rebellion during the Rogue One mission. Her mother trained as a Jedi. Though she never completed her training, her mother was strong with the Force. That same Force lived in Jade. The only problem was she had no idea how to use it yet.

As she brought the bucket of water back to her mother, she couldn't help but wonder when she would begin learning. "Mom, I'm 19 now. When will you teach me how to use the force?," she impatiently asked.

Her mom chuckled. "Not now. Be patient. We may start after the summer harvest. Until then we must work hard so we can survive," her mother replied.

_Fine._ Jade thought. _I can't wait until this stupid harvest is over. I've waited so long already!_

Her mother could sense her anger. "Control your thoughts and your anger Jade. You must learn to contain it. Try to find peace instead," her mother chastised.

Jade had opened her mouth to fire back a witty response when she heard screaming coming from the village. "Something's not right," her mother worried as she stood up.

"It's the Resistance!" their neighbor ran up to them screaming. "They're firing on us for no reason!"

"Resistance?!" Jade and her mother asked in disbelief. This couldn't be. The Resistance were the good guys, right? They were meant to protect the galaxy. They fight for the same cause her grandfather had fought and died for many years ago.

The Resistance had only come to their world three weeks ago to set up a temporary base after the Battle of Crait. General Leia promised that they would stay out of sight and not disturb the farmers. She had promised to bring no harm to their planet during their stay. Yet an X-wing in the distance was shooting at the farmers huts, setting off explosions.

Her mother turned back towards Jade. "Stay here. I'll be back."

Before Jade could argue otherwise she was surrounded in a force protection bubble that her mother created. Her mom pulled out a silver object from under her cloak. She pushed a button, igniting both yellow blades on the saber staff that Jade's grandfather owned when he was a temple guard.

"I promise I'll be back. I love you," her mother assured.

This was enough to scare Jade, considering the fact her mother had only told her 'I love you' only one other time in her 19 years of life. It was at her dad's funeral.

* * *

"What do you mean the trigger is stuck?!" Poe yelled at BB-8. BB-8 chirped back in response. The dash of his X-wing was blinking red.

"Well unstick it!" Poe responded.

_This is so not good._ Poe thought

"This is Poe Dameron hailing for General Leia. This is a code red!" Poe stated over the comm.

"Poe, this is Leia. What's wrong?" she asked in fear.

"I was taking the repaired X-wing out to test the new controls and my blasters are stuck in attack mode! My triggers are stuck and firing on the farming village," he said.

"Disengage now Black Leader! Get out of there before you cause any harm," Leia spoke over the comm.

The shots kept firing. Poe was doing his best not to hit the running farmers or their huts. If he had to pick, he would rather shoot a hut than an innocent villager.

"BB-8 can you get us out of here and away from the people?" Poe asked. BB-8 chirped another tune.

"What do you mean the thrusters aren't responding? What the hell is wrong with this thing!"

The X-wing continued to fire off numerous rounds. At this point so many rounds were firing it was hard to keep track of where they were going. "Come on buddy, I know you can fix this," Poe said to BB-8. He heard a few clicks and his thrusters and triggers turned green again on the dash.

Poe flew as fast as he could to get away from the damage he just caused.

"Poe, were there any casualties?" General Leia asked.

"No, I don't think so general," Poe sighed in relief. He would never forgive himself if he hurt an innocent person.

"We need to leave this planet now. We broke the promise of bringing no harm, and our position may have been compromised. I don't think the villagers will be very understanding about this unfortunate accident," she said over the comm.

Poe couldn't help but feel immensely guilty. _At least no one was hurt,_ he thought.

"All units prepare the jump for hyperspace," Leia said.

* * *

Jade watched in awe from the Force bubble as her mother ran out into the fields with the double bladed saber. She watched as her mother spun the lightsaber, deflecting shots from the aircraft that was firing on the village.

_Why is this happening?_ she thought. _There must be some misunderstanding, we didn't do anything wrong._

Jade wanted to help, but she was stuck in the bubble her mother created. The rounds kept firing down on her mother at lightning speed. One shot hit her mother's shoulder, and she cried out in pain.

"No!" Jade screamed.

Another shot hit her right leg. Now the lightsaber defense her mother created began to falter. Jade watched in horror as more shots hit her mothers body as she fell to the ground. The force bubble Jade was in now shattered. The X-wing above them flew away from the village as smoke rose up from the ground.

"MOM!" Jade wailed. She sprinted to her mother. Her mother's clothes were covered in holes.

"Mom wake up. Please wake up," Jade's eyes were now welling up. She reached to find a pulse. There was none. She was sobbing now.

She picked up the saber her mother promised would be hers one day. "I will never forgive the Resistance for this," she promised. Jade watched in anger as she saw the fleet rise to the sky and jump to hyperspace.

Jade sat next to her mother for what felt like hours, refusing to move. The sun was setting now, and she flinched as she heard ships entering her planet's atmosphere once again.

"It's the First Order!" someone shouted in the distance.

"What do they want here? To destroy what's left of our village?" another person asked.

_First Order?_ she thought.

Jade watched as a tall black command shuttle landed near the crops. It had long wings that turned up vertically when landing. She clutched the lightsaber tighter in her hand.

Two men walked out of the ship. "There's a chance they might still be here. There was a message sent out from this location about a rogue X-wing. The Resistance had to have been here. Question the farmers. Keep an eye out for the scavenger," one of the men barked out. He was in dark clothes and was extremely tall and large with long black hair and a scar across the left side of his face.

"Yes, Supreme Leader," a slim ginger-haired man bitterly replied.

Kylo was beyond frustrated. It had been almost three months since he last had contact with Rey. She had shut her side of the bond off after she left him on Crait. There was only static and emptiness when he reached out with the Force to brush their connection. He sighed. Suddenly he felt the Force guiding him. He felt a pair of eyes on him. He turned to see a girl with white hair on her knees staring at him. She was holding a lightsaber in her hand.

He walked closer to her, and felt the Force radiating off of her. She was strong with the Force, however untrained. He could feel her burning emotions. Pain, confusion, but most importantly, a burning hatred for the Resistance. These were emotions he related to all too well. He saw the body next to her on the ground. Kylo suddenly remembered the Rule of Two. Now that Snoke was gone, he could now bring on an apprentice of his own. This could help gain more power for the First Order and help defeat the Resistance. Then, Rey would have no choice but to join him.

Jade became more fearful the closer he got to her.

"Would you like to get your revenge on the Resistance and learn how to use the Force? You need a teacher. I can show you the ways of the Force and how your anger can make you stronger," Kylo proposed as he stretched a hand out to the girl. "Join me."

Jade considered his proposal. She glanced over at her mother's body. There was nothing left on this planet for her now. She also wanted to avenge her mother's death. Jade grabbed his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

_Jade, _Kimari cringed at her birth name. She sat in her quarters and meditated. She remembered the day she joined Kylo and held her grandfather's yellow lightsaber closer to her chest. Though she couldn't use it anymore now she was a Dark Side user, it reminded her of why she turned. Her master told her that when she joined the Dark Side, she would take on a new name. He chose Cil Kimari for her.

She stood up and began to mentally prepare for her training session for the day. She worked on her forms all night like Kylo had told her. She would not disappoint him. Kimari looked up to Kylo so much and was thankful he gave her a chance to prove herself. She exited her quarters and walked down the hallways of the Star Destroyer. Her white hair was in two high ponytails and she wore a black kimono dress with red wrapping around her waist and the collar.

As she furthered the hall and turned the corner she bumped into a figure. "Watch where you're going young apprentice," General Hux sneered at her. She cursed herself for not feeling his presence before running into him. Kimari understood Kylo Ren's hate for Hux, and felt the same feelings towards the man.

"Alert our Supreme Leader that I will be in the training room for my daily practice," she said. Kimari loved to rub it into Hux's face that Kylo was the Supreme Leader, not him. With that comment Hux turned and strode away nearly fuming.

When she arrived at the training room, she noticed she was early and Kylo wasn't there yet as she suspected. She pulled out the saber she crafted, with the help of Kylo, off of her hilt. It was a split double blade saber. With a twist it could break off into two individual sabers. Kimari was shocked at how hard it was to turn a Kyber crystal red. You had to bend the crystal to your will and make it 'bleed'.

Since she had time to kill, she went to the corner and turned on the training remote to practice deflecting shots. Keeping her saber in one piece, she alternated the blades and spun the saber to deflect the shots. _I'm getting good at this_, she thought. The training room door whooshed open, distracting her and a shot hit her forearm.

"Ouch!" she whined.

Kylo Ren strode into the room. "The lesson today is not to get distracted," he motioned towards her injured arm.

Kimari couldn't help but feel her heart speed up a bit. There was no denying her master was handsome. However, he was unhealthily obsessed with locating a scavenger girl. She wasn't completely caught up with all the Stormtrooper gossip, but she heard whispers that the scavenger was a Jedi, and had beaten Kylo in a duel at Starkiller. This was how he obtained the scar on his face.

Kylo was about to start the lesson when he felt a tremor in the force. The Force bond he shared with Rey was flowing once again. He knew it would be mere seconds before Rey would be in front of him. Kylo trusted no one. He couldn't have anyone on the ship knowing about his Force bond to an enemy.

"Forget the lesson today. Take the day off. Leave me now," he hastily said to his apprentice.

Kimari felt hurt but sensed his anxiety. She turned to leave.

Rey suddenly appeared in front of Kylo. "Have you finally stopped ignoring me?" Kylo asked in a low voice.

"I don't know how this happened I thought I closed you off but I started thinking ab-"

"Missing me already? You must regret not taking my hand," he cut her off.

"The only way I will take your hand is if it's Ben's hand," Rey shot back.

"That won't happen! Ben is dead," he said. "I will continue to hunt you down. The First Order is becoming stronger, and you will have no option but to join me and rule together."

Kylo's surroundings were now visible to Rey, and she saw a girl exiting the room as the door slid shut. Her mind clicked. Kylo had taken on an apprentice. Rey couldn't help but feel a little jealous. She began to seethe. _How could Kylo train a girl? Didn't he originally promise to train her? _she thought. Not that she should care, she especially didn't want to learn the Dark Side of the force...but she never thought Kylo would bring a girl onto his ship unless it was her.

"Feeling jealous?" he said sounding amused. "It's not like that I'm just training her. Plus, you already marked me as yours," he pointed to the scar on his face.

Rey forgot her feelings could be easily read across the bond. "I'm not jealous," Rey scoffed. "I just wasn't expecting that."

"Rey," Kylo said. "I've never once lied to you. I feel nothing for the girl."

Rey felt at ease for a second, then realized she shouldn't care at all. "It doesn't matter if you do or not, I don't feel anything for you," she responded. With that, she shut the bond. It caused Kylo to flinch.

_She's lying_ he thought. _She just won't admit it._

* * *

Rey sighed. She was in the safety of the Millennium Falcon once again. She heard footsteps grow closer.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked. "I heard you mumbling in your sleep again."

"I'm fine. How long until we're at Tatooine?" she asked.

"30 minutes," he replied.

Rey knew they had to get to the Hutts before Kylo Ren. The Hutts had a list of habitable planets that had unused land and weapons that could be used for a base. If the Resistance were to survive, they had to get that list.

* * *

"Get your fresh gorgs! Come and get some gorgs," Jaxon shouted in the Mos Espa marketplace outside of the Hutt Palace.

"How much longer do I have to do this Uncle Duke? No one buys gorgs except the Hutt's," he said.

"Until I say. I'm going to buy some food in the farmers market. I'll be back in an hour," his uncle replied.

Jaxon was a tall blonde boy with blue eyes and a few freckles dotted on his nose. He grew up on Tatooine with his Uncle since his parents died when he was young.

_Ugh._ He wondered. _When will I get off this miserable planet. _

"Excuse me?" a funny accent tickled his ear. "Do you know how to get into the Hutt's Palace?" Rey asked.

Jaxon turned to look at the girl in front of him who wore an off white tunic and arm wraps with her dark hair in pulled into three buns. She had a had a long staff on her back and a shiny metal thing hanging off her belt. He realized it looked very similar to the one his uncle hid from him.

"Uh well you see they have this thing called a door," he said sarcastically. "But hey, while you're here do you want to buy some gorgs?" The boy smiled at her.

Rey was clearly not amused, and instead cringed when looking at the lizard like creatures for sale. "No thank you," she stated and turned to walk away.

"Your loss," he said. "However, the Hutt's happen to buy plenty of gorgs from me. Turns out it's their favorite food. In fact if you're going there to ask for something, it might help if you brought some. Or perhaps I could be of use as a tour guide." Jaxon began to smirk.

Rey didn't sense any malice behind his offer. She only sensed boredom with his job. She sighed. "If you really do conduct business with the Hutt's, then I guess it could provide useful to have a negotiator."

Jaxon jumped over the counter of the merchant tent with a bag of gorgs. "Well let's get rolling then. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Jaxon Brown," he said.

"I'm Rey," she replied with a smile.

"What no last name? I promise I'm not a stalker or anything," Jaxon said.

"Just Rey. I don't have a family name," she said sadly.

_Sheesh so touchy,_ he thought.

As they grew closer to the Palace the doors opened and music could be heard from inside.

"Alright, stick with me and no matter what you do, do not look Rotta the Hutt in the eye," Jaxon said. They walked into the foggy room filled with dancing and music. In the corner was a big green slimy alien with many rolls.

"Please don't tell me that's him," Rey whispered.

Jaxon's laugh didn't help her anxiety.

"Rotta, my man!" Jaxon exclaimed. The music stopped and the room grew eerily quiet. "Umm I brought gifts on the house," Jaxon added.

"Tee ta voo ka!" Rotta yelled. The music started back up and everyone went back to their drinks and games.

The translation droid stepped closer to them. "The Great Rotta the Hutt says thank you," the droid said mechanically.

Jaxon tossed the bag of gorgs next to Rotta's throne. "Hey Rotta, my friend Rey here has a request," Jaxon said. The droid translated.

"Rotta wants to know what you want," the droid said.

"The Resistance needs to find a new base. We heard you have a list of available planets where we can make a base. Please Rotta, we really need it. The Resistance promises to pay you handsomely in return," Rey said.

Rotta paused for a moment considering. Then mumbled a lengthy response.

"Rotta says since a Jedi like you named Anakin Skywalker once saved his life and returned him to his father Jabba the Hutt, he will pay forward his thanks by giving the list to the Resistance," the droid said.

_What? She's one of those space wizards I've heard about?_ Jaxon thought.

Rey walked up to Rotta's throne and grabbed the list from his hand. She tried to covertly wipe the slime off of her hand so he wouldn't see and be offended.

"The Resistance thanks you", she said as she handed him credits.

As Rey and Jaxon were walking out, Jaxon overheard a First Order spy send a message over a comm.

"Alert the Supreme Leader that the scavenger girl is here on Tatooine at the Hutt Palace," the spy said.

As they walked back to the marketplace, Jaxon pulled Rey to the side. "Look, wherever you're going, I want to go. I just want to get out of this place," he said.

"I appreciate it but-" her lightsaber flew off her belt and into his hands.

"I don't think you have much of a choice, _scavenger,_" he said holding her saber triumphantly.

"What- how did you? Do you know the Force?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"The what now? I don't know it's just a magic trick I can do. Anyways a First Order spy just told the fleet you were. If you don't take me with you I'll let them know your exact location," he countered.

Rey sighed in exasperation. It wouldn't hurt to have another person added to their side of the fight. This boy had the Force in him. With Kylo Ren now having an apprentice, she could use some extra help next time they had a run in. _Having an apprentice myself just might help _she thought_._

"I will take you with me _only_ under one condition. I will teach you the force and you will train with me and learn the Jedi way," Rey said.

"So I get to learn to be one of those space wizards with a laser sword? Count me in," Jaxon said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Kylo knocked on Kimari's door. "Kimari, get ready at once and meet in the hangar. We're going to Tatooine to retrieve a very important list," Kylo dryly said.

Kylo walked further down the hall of the Destroyer when he was being hailed on his comm by none other than General Hux. "What do you want?" Kylo barked.

"Supreme Leader, I thought you would be pleased to hear that one of our spies has spotted the scavenger on Tatooine at the Hutt Palace," Hux said smugly.

Kylo huffed. _How could she get there before me?_

"Ready my ship," he told the general.

When Kylo got to the hangar, he was pleased to see Kimari already waiting at the ship.

"Master, what's on the list?" she asked. Her question was ignored as Kylo strode past her up the ramp into the command shuttle.

_He's moody today_, she thought. Kimari walked into the ship and took her seat next to Kylo behind the pilot's seat.

"Sir, we will arrive on Tatooine in approximately 20 minutes," the stormtrooper pilot said.

_You can't escape me now Rey,_ Kylo thought. He reached out across their bond and opened up a connection.

Kylo couldn't help but smirk as Rey's shocked face came into view when they were connected through the Force. He loved to catch her off guard. "You can't run from me. This time when I offer my hand, you'll take it," he said.

Rey's face scrunched up in anger. "You're not getting anything from me," she said.

"We'll see," he replied. Suddenly, Kylo felt another force signature next to her. It was a boy near Kimari's age. He was a Force user too. Kylo chuckled. "My, what do we have here? You must've gotten an apprentice of your own," he said sounding amused.

Rey's face was fearful again. The bond slammed shut.

Kimari watched Kylo mumbling in the corner. She inconspicuously leaned over to the stormtrooper next to her. "Does he always do this?" she asked in a whisper.

The stormtrooper shrugged.

* * *

Rey panted as she realized she was still on Tatooine. She was safe, for now.

"Uhh so were you talking to me or yourself right there?" Jaxon cautiously asked.

Rey looked over at Jaxon who had a look of bewilderment on his face. "We need to go. Now," she said.

Rey put her white hood over her head and motioned for him to follow her. They walked out of the market place and into the Tatooine space port.

Eventually they walked up to a big round ship. The ramp lowered when they approached it.

"Welcome aboard the Millennium Falcon," Rey chimed.

"What? No way, I've only heard stories about this ship," Jaxon said as he walked on.

"Everything you've heard about it is true," another voice said. Jaxon turned to see a man in a leather jacket. "Who's this guy?" the man asked.

"Finn, this is my new apprentice Jaxon, Jaxon this is my Resistance friend Finn," Rey explained. "I'd love for you guys to get familiar with each other but for now we have to get off this planet as quickly as possible. The First Order knows we're here."

"Chewie, get her ready for take off!" Rey yelled. Jaxon heard a roar in response.

"What is that thing?" he asked peeking in the cockpit.

"He's a Wookie. Be sure to stay on his good side, trust me you do not wanna be on the other side of those paws," Finn said.

As the ship took off, Jackson wondered where they were headed.

"We're headed to the Resistance's main cruiser to give this list to General Leia," Rey said.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Jaxon asked confused.

"The Force," she replied. "We'll work on mind trick lessons when we get back."

* * *

As the black command shuttle landed on Tatooine, Kylo could sense Rey had already left. They were too late. He was pissed. As soon as he stepped off the ship, he ignited his saber and gave into his anger by throwing a tantrum. The object that was taking the anger on the opposite side of his saber was a random Jawa's speeder. The Jawa began angrily yelling gibberish at him and shaking his fist at Kylo.

"Kimari, hurry up. We're not done here, we still need to obtain the list from the Hutt's," Kylo growled and started off towards the marketplace and palace in the distance. Kimari followed close behind, she didn't to upset her master anymore than he already was. She couldn't help but wonder if his anger had anything to do with the scavenger girl she had heard about.

Kylo and Kimari walked into the palace and followed the music. They entered a foggy room filled with dancers and music.

"Rotta the Hutt," Kylo Ren growled.

This time when the music stopped, all the bystanders scurried away in fear. The Supreme Leader did have a reputation across the galaxy for having a short temper. The translation droid approached the Force sensitive pair. Rotta sat in his chair in the dark corner of the room.

"Tee ka voo ka," Rotta grumbled.

"Rotta wants to know what you want Supreme Leader," the droid translated.

"The list. I know it was in your possession. Where is it?" Kylo blankly asked.

"Rotta just gave the list to a Jedi," the droid spoke.

Kylo was furious. How could he not sense Rey already had the list? "How dare you betray my trust Rotta! Even after my grandfather saved your life, and this is how you repay me," his voice began to rise in anger.

The droid translated the message back to Rotta.

"Rotta says that was when your grandfather was a Jedi, not a Sith like you," the droid explained. Within seconds Kylo ignited his saber and drove the blade through the droids chest.

"Kimari, execute Rotta," Kylo stated after he gained composure.

"What? But master-"

"Prove your loyalty to me. Do as I say," Kylo cut her off.

Kimari nervously walked closer to the creature in the chair. She ignited one of the blades on her saber. Even though they didn't speak the same language, she could see the fear in the creature's eyes. _I don't want to do this...but I have to,_ she thought. _It will help me become more powerful and avenge my mother._

She lifted her saber in the air and closed her eyes before she struck the creature down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

As the Millennium Falcon docked in the hangar on the Resistance cruiser, a group of people rushed up to the ship. The ramp descended as Finn and Chewie walked down, followed by Rey and Jaxon.

"Finn, you're back!" Poe shouted as he ran up to give Finn a hug.

"Yeah good to be back! We've brought a new member to the fight," Finn said. He turned around and pointed towards Jaxon. "This is Jaxon, he'll be staying with us and training with Rey to become a Jedi."

Jaxon awkwardly walked up to the pair. He made a small wave. "Hey guys," he said.

Poe turned towards the blonde haired boy. "So Jaxon, do you know how to fly? We could always use extra pilots," he said.

Jaxon thought about the question for a moment. He thought back to when he tried to fly small ships on Tatooine and couldn't even make it off the ground without a thruster or engine exploding. "Well...not necessarily," he said.

Poe chuckled. "Well, if you ever want flying lessons let me know and I'd be happy to help. It's good to have you here."

"Alright," Rey said breaking up the conversation with a smile. "Let's not overwhelm Jaxon here and make him run off." Rey turned and grabbed Jaxons arm and gently tugged him away from the ship and group of people.

"Oh wait!" Poe hollered. "I forgot to tell you Rose said General Leia was looking for you!"

"I'll meet with her after I show Jaxon where he shall stay," Rey responded. They walked out of the hangar and into the main hallway of the ship. It was bustling with activity. There were pilots running one way, mechanics running another and shouting going on. Rey dodged all the people and continued walking straight ahead. They turned a corner that revealed another hall with a bunch of doors dotted along the hallway. Rey walked up to the third door on the right and put her hand on the screen. The door whooshed open to reveal a white room with a small bed in the corner. "Put your hand here," Rey stated as she pushed buttons. "This will be your room. It's not much but it's a place to sleep nonetheless."

Jaxon pressed his hand into the scanner and the panel beeped and turned green.

"My door is two more doors down if there's ever an emergency. Also the mess hall is down this hallway and to the right whenever you're hungry. Get freshened up and we'll begin training shortly. We'll need to find you a saber first though," Rey said.

"You mean like this?" Jaxon asked as he pulled out a silver and black lightsaber that looked similar to Rey's from under his cloak.

"Where did you get that?" Rey asked incredulously.

"Oh my uncle had it stashed away in our house. I think he was trying to hide it from me but I borrow it sometimes to mess around with it," Jaxon said.

"Well I guess that eliminates the lack of a lightsaber problem," she said. "Stay here and I'll be back to grab you for training." Rey turned to leave.

Jaxon realized there wasn't a 'fresher in his room. "Hey teacher Rey I have a question," he asked.

"It's _Master_ Rey," she fired back. "What is it?"

"Where am I supposed to take a shower?" he asked.

"Oh I forgot to mention that," Rey said. "Down the hall on the left is the community shower. There's separate ones for men and women don't worry, but you'll have to walk down there." She turned to leave again and continued down the hall.

_Great,_ Jaxon thought. _That's not inconvenient at all._

* * *

Kylo Ren was silent when they boarded the command shuttle to leave Tatooine. He hadn't said a word since Kimari successfully completed the task he asked of her. She thought he would be proud for eliminating the slimy creature, yet when she reached out in the Force to try to read his feelings, there was nothing. He was completely neutral. She could never get a good read on him or his emotions unless it was anger. Her master was very good at expressing that.

"Back to the Star Destroyer, sir?" the stormtrooper pilot asked.

"No, change of plans. Track down the Resistance main cruiser," Kylo said. "They have something we need."

Kimari sat in her chair shocked. How were they going to get aboard their enemies ship unnoticed? Kylo must have sensed her unease about this new mission because he turned to face her. He intently stared at her a few moments with his eyes narrowed before speaking.

"When we board their ship, it won't take them long to figure out what's going on. I have an idea that may slow down the process of our discovery," he said. "I'm going to cut their power off. The ship will be dark for a few minutes, so when we sneak on we'll have the advantage. Stay close to me and we should be fine."

Kimari considered the plan. It could work. Then again, it had to. Getting captured certainly wasn't an option. However, Kimari would follow her master anywhere. She was loyal to her Supreme Leader. The master and apprentice sat in silence while they waited to execute the plan.

After what felt like forever, the pilot spoke out. "Sir, we're on approach of their cruiser the Raddus. I'm cloaking our ship now. There's an empty hangar that we can land in."

"Good, we shall land in there then," Kylo responded.

The ship swooped into the open hanger. The wings of the black command shuttle folded up and the ship landed gracefully. Not a soul was in sight in the hangar.

_Fools,_ Kylo thought. _They've made this too easy._

Kylo stood up and walked towards the back of the ship where the ramp was lowering. "Stay here," he ordered the pilot. His apprentice was not far behind. As they walked down the ramp, he held up a hand and motioned for them to stop. He looked both ways double checking that no one was around. When he was absolutely certain they were alone, he continued into the hangar. Kylo walked to the far left corner of the hangar where there was a metal box attached to the wall.

"This must be the power box," he stated. He opened up the box with the Force, and eyed the many wires. The amount of multicolored wires was overwhelming. _Now, was it the red wire or the blue wire that cuts the power off?_ Kylo struggled to remember which wire to cut, so he reached out with the Force to find a single yellow wire. _It was neither apparently_, he thought. With a swift motion of his hand, he ripped the yellow wire out. The ship alarm rung out once and the ship went dark.

"Okay it will be dark for a few moments, then the backup generator will kick on the red emergency lights. Keep your saber ready. Follow me, we don't have much time," Kylo said.

Kimari was only a few steps behind Kylo as they walked out of the hanger into a large hallway. There was now a bustle of activity on the command deck, but thankfully the pair were two levels down from all the commotion. They continued to walk down the hall until they heard footsteps approaching.

"Don't worry I'll check out the situation, general," a girls voice rung out. "It was probably just a shortage. I'll hail you after I evaluate the power box." Rose turned the corner and made eye contact with the pair. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Well long time no see, _cousin_," Kimara bitterly said stepping closer to her. Kylo stayed back, this was his apprentice's family affair. He could only watch.

"You! What're you doing here?" Rose asked incredulously. "Why are you with _him_," she pointed towards Kylo.

"The First Order is where I belong," Kimari spat out.

"How could you? You know they tested weapons on our planet, they killed my parents! You were lucky your parents escaped Hays Minor when they had the chance," she said. Kimari was forced to remember her father who was a miner on Hays Minor. They left to go to Taanab in search of a peaceful life when she was very young. The thought of Taanab triggered a recent memory in her.

"And the Resistance killed my mother!" Kimari snapped. In her anger she Force pushed Rose into the nearest wall and knocked her out cold, ending the conversation.

Kylo frowned in disappointment. If it were him, he would've struck her down in anger with his lightsaber. "Let the past die," he stated sourly. "Next time kill it when you get the chance."

Kylo continued down the hall. Kimari looked at Rose's unconscious body. For a split second, she felt sorry. However, her anger got the best of her and she believed Rose deserved it for joining the Resistance. She followed her master a few paces behind.

* * *

Rey didn't make it but a few steps down the hall before an alarm rung out. The ship became dark and the lights were blinking on and off. Suddenly, she felt him. Kylo Ren was here. He was on the ship and he brought his apprentice with him. "Oh no," she breathed.

Jaxon ran out of his room with panic on his face. "What was that?" he asked.

"It's Kylo Ren and his apprentice," Rey said sounding deflated.

"The way you say that makes me think he's a bad guy or something," Jaxon responded.

Rey sighed. "He is...well sort of," her face scrunched up in confusion. "It's complicated. Maybe I'll explain it another time but for now we must protect the ship and the list! It looks like you're training will start early. Bring your saber and follow me," Rey ordered as she ran down the corner of the hallway. Jaxon followed her as they ran to the lower level. The further they got the commotion died down and now they were the only one's in the hallway. Rey's pace slowed to a walk now. "Stay close," she warningly said as Jaxon was catching his breath. As they turned the next corner, Rey's heart nearly jumped to her throat.

Standing there was Kylo Ren with his long black hair in his usual black tunic. Next to him was his apprentice, the white haired girl with two ponytails and a black and red kimono with large long sleeves. Rey and Jaxon approached the pair slowly. Kylo Ren stared Rey down.

"Ah, there you are," he said as he smiled smugly. "Took you long enough."

Kimari looked at the woman. _This must be the scavenger,_ she thought.

Rey pulled out her saber and ignited the blue plasma blade. "You have no business being here! What do you want?" she asked.

"Rey, we both know what I want," he responded. Kylo ignited his own lightsaber, revealing the red plasma cross guard blade. The two stared each other down for what seemed like minutes.

"Uhh," Jaxon interrupted. "Master Rey is this where I take out my own lightsaber? Is this a bad time to ask?"

Kimari now fully looked at the boy who spoke. He was tall with blonde hair and blue eyes with a few freckles on his nose. Though she never really observed boys very often, she supposed he was okay looking. _What a stupid and awkward boy_, she thought.

"Kimari, take care of him. Leave the girl to me," Kylo said.

Kimari slowly stepped towards the boy and ignited both the blades on her saber. As she stepped closer, the slit in her kimono revealed one of her long legs.

Jaxon froze and his heart skipped a beat. _Is it weird that I think she's kind of hot?_, he wondered.

Rey glanced at her apprentice who was being seduced. "Don't just stand there! Do something!" she yelled snapping him out of the trance.

Jaxon ran the other way away from the advancing girl. "Well, I guess running is doing something," Rey mumbled to herself.

_What a coward! This is going to be easier than I thought,_ Kimari thought as she ran after the boy.

Now that their apprentices were busy, Rey and Kylo were left alone to face each other. Kylo began to slowly circle her with his lightsaber ignited. He hungrily eyed her up and down. Rey's cheeks flushed in response, causing her to curse herself for her reaction.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way Rey. Come back to the First Order with me, we can bring up a new order together. I want you by my side," Kylo said.

"You're idea of order is nothing but chaos and destruction. I will never be part of that," Rey responded. She lunged out at him with her saber in attack position. She swung at him. He parried her attack.

"Rey, you know you want to be with me," he said as their blades were stuck against each other in a battle for power. "Just take my hand and come with me."

She got out of the hold and lunged forward again with multiple strikes. Kylo blocked each one. He could feel her anger radiating off of her. Kylo fought back and lunged out slicing. Rey deflected the blows but her defense couldn't hold as she stepped back. Kylo kept pushing his saber against hers until she backed into a wall overpowering her. She was trapped. Kylo stared into her eyes. There was no anger reflected. Without warning he bashed her saber with his blade into the ground, causing her blade to retract. He retracted his own and put both his arms against the wall on either side of her, surrounding her so she couldn't escape. Their breathing slowed and his eyes began to soften. Her anger began to die.

"Ben," she whispered. "Come home."

He flinched at the name, sadness reflecting in his eyes. "No Rey, it's too late for me. If I came home, then what? You know the truth. They would lock me away in a cell and charge me for war crimes. It would be easier if you came with me."

"That's not true, we can figure something out," she said. Even she was unsure of these words. Could the Resistance forgive him? If she was capable of it, then maybe other people could too. She reached up and cupped his face and he melted in her touch. There was a spark in their connection as she touched him. There was no doubt she was looking into Ben's eyes at that moment.

"Rey I-" his statement was cut off by her kiss as her lips reached up to meet his. He stumbled forward crashing into her even more, shocked by her action. He felt unsure and caught off guard but Rey sent a wave of assurance across to him. The connection they had felt like it was on fire, like two flames dancing. Everything felt so right in that moment.

* * *

Jaxon continued to run as he heard footsteps following closely in pursuit. _Shit, shit shit!_, he thought. Jaxon was still new to this ship and didn't exactly know the rundown of the setup just yet. This was apparent as he rounded a corner to a dead end. "You have got to be kidding me!" he yelled. The boy was trapped. He whipped around to see the girl in dark clothing close in on him with both red blades on her staff saber ignited. The red lighting of the emergency backup system glowed on her skin and blended with her lightsaber blades.

_I did always have a thing for the crazy girls_, he thought. "Hello there," he said as he casually ran his hands through his hair. "I'm Jaxon. I would say it's nice to meet you, but I have this terrible feeling that you're trying to kill me for some reason." He ignited his saber to reveal a blue plasma blade.

Kimari was caught off guard and confused by his flippant attitude. She lunged forward in irritation meeting his saber blade with one of hers. She rotated the staff parrying each defense he threw back with his own saber.

"I never was one for introductions," she said. They continued to battle and block each other's strikes. Her blades were held up in defense, holding off his blade. Suddenly, he struck down and slashed the pommel that connected her blades together, causing the saber staff to separate into two blades. Kimari scoffed and now slashed both blades at him one after the other striking out. Jaxon was over whelmed and one of the blades grazed his left arm. He grunted in response. The girl threw both of her sabers over her head and lashed down in attempt to strike the boy down, but she was stopped short as his saber caught her defense. They were stuck in this position, her power overhead and him resisting from underneath.

Jaxon could hear her voice in his head. _Just give it up now,_ she said invading his mind. _You're weak in the Force. You're a lonely boy from Tatooine who just wanted to leave his planet so he could explore the_ galaxy. Jaxon was stunned. He suddenly remembered that this was the lesson Rey was going to teach him. It couldn't be too hard if he concentrated. He tried really hard. Then he felt something. First he felt her anger, then he went deeper, he felt pain and fear.

"It's you who's weak in the Force, _Jade Imwe,"_ he said. She gasped in shock. Jaxon continued to search her mind even deeper. "You're afraid Jade. You're scared that you won't be as strong as your grandfather and mother in the Force, and that they would be disappointed that you've turned to the Dark Side."

"You don't know anything about me!" she screamed in response. She threw up more attacks, chopping, slicing and striking at him. The boy was now defending himself effortlessly against her attacks. Now he was the one throwing strikes and she was forced to defend herself. Her mind was confused and flooded with thoughts. She was caught off guard and left a gap in her defense. Jaxon swung his saber up, grazing up the right side of her neck and up her cheek near her ear. She shrieked and stumbled back grabbing her face. She pulled her hand down from her face and saw blood contrasting with her porcelain skin.

Jaxon was surprised he landed that strike and felt a little guilty for partially messing up her pretty face. "Oh shit I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that I-" his apology was cut short when Kimari kicked him in the groin. He fell to the ground on his knees.

"Okay I take it back, I meant to do that," he said in a really high pitched voice.

"Enough of this!" the girl shouted. She kicked him in the head this time, hard. He fell to the ground unconscious. She lifted up her sabers to end him when she suddenly remembered her master. He may need her help.

_I'll spare you for another day stupid boy,_ she thought as she ran back to where she came.

* * *

General Leia was on the command deck. Why hadn't Rose responded with the reason of the power blackout? Then she felt it. Her son was here. He was on the ship. The Force guided her, and she could feel he was with Rey. She could still feel the light in him, it was still there. His light was shining though at that very moment. Ben was still very much alive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Kylo and Rey were still in an embrace when they heard footsteps approaching quickly. Kylo could sense his apprentice running towards the pair. He stepped back from Rey as the apprentice approached.

Kimari took in the closeness of the pair and held a look of confusion on her face before she spoke with worry. "Supreme Leader, we need to go," she said.

Kylo looked back to Rey who was tearing up now. "Ben please, don't go," she said as she extended a hand out to him. Kylo stared at her for a second, could he take her hand? He could feel his apprentice's eyes staring at him in shock. Kylo reached his hand out. It took all the strength he had to not grab her hand. Instead he used the Force to freeze her in position like he had when they first met on Takodana. Rey's eyes went wide as he used the force to levitate the list out one of the pockets in her tunic.

"Kimari it's time to go," he said as he turned away from Rey. "We have what we need." Kylo and Kimari ran to the hangar where they left the command shuttle and boarded the ship up the ramp. Within seconds the shuttle took off and jumped to hyperspace in a trail of blue streaks.

_I'm sorry Rey_, Kylo thought as the shuttle grew farther away from Rey.

* * *

It was only after Kylo and his apprentice left the ship when Rey was able to move again from her frozen position. She was shocked and hurt. She was the one who offered her hand to _him_ this time, and he didn't take it. It was if her heart was being torn apart all over again, similar to how they ripped apart Skywalker's saber in the throne room four months ago. Rey's train of thought was broken when she heard moaning coming from down the hallway. It sounded like the boy. Rey followed the sounds and saw him laying on the ground holding his arm with bruises on his head.

"Jaxon! Are you alright?" she asked.

"That girl is kind of a bitch," he responded as he held the broken skin where her saber grazed him.

"Come on, let's put some bacta on that and get to the command deck," Rey said. She helped pull him up off the ground and they slowly walked to the med bay. After she put bacta bandaids over the wound she let him to the command deck which was bustling with activity. Thankfully, the power was now back on.

"What happened?" someone shouted. "Who did this?"

It was hard to spot her through all the commotion, but Rey finally found General Leia. She opened her mouth to tell Leia what happened when the command door swung open making a loud thud. The room got silent and everyone turned to see Rose angrily storming in.

"It was Kylo Ren and his new apprentice, my cousin," she said as the room erupted with gasps and sounds of shock.

Leia's sympathetic eyes were now on Rey who was standing next to her.

"Leia," Rey started. "I tried to get him to come home, he was so close but..."

"I know," Leia responded flatly. "I could feel him here. There's still Light in him I know it." Leia saw a flash of blonde hair standing behind Rey. She peered around the boy to get a good look at him. "And who might this be?"

"This was another thing I wanted to tell you. This is Jaxon, he's my new apprentice. I will train him in the Force," Rey said.

Leia looked at the boy and the saber on his hilt. It looked similar to Luke's. "May I see your saber?" she asked.

Jaxon paused for a second before removing the saber from his hilt and handing it to the woman with gray hair.

Leia looked at the saber intently before closing her eyes. She could feel it, the previous owner of this saber. She opened her eyes as she stared at the boy. "You're the grandson of Obi-Wan Kenobi," she said. "This was his lightsaber. He trained and fought next to my father in the Clone Wars."

Jaxon stood in shock. His grandfather? _Was this why my uncle never talked about my family and hid the saber from me? _

Rey gave him a comforting pat on the back. "Well Jaxon _Kenobi_, we officially welcome you to the Resistance!" she said.

"Thanks guys," he said. "If you'll excuse me for a moment, I think I just need a little while to process all this." Jaxon stepped away from the women and rushed out the door back to his room.

"Give him time," Leia said. "He'll come around."

* * *

It was quiet as the command shuttle headed back to the Star Destroyer. Kimari sat in the corner, bitter about the events that just unfolded. Her cousin was working for the Resistance, her master was standing awfully close to the enemy and called him a weird name, and a boy who was untrained in the force invaded her mind and scraped a line up her face with a lightsaber. She reached up to touch her injury and sharply inhaled with pain upon contact.

Kylo was drawn out of his daze by the sound and now noticed his apprentice was injured. He remembered when Rey marked his face. His master, Snoke, pointed it out and held it against him as physical proof that he was weak. He mocked Kylo for losing a fight against a girl who never held a lightsaber in her life. At first, Kylo was going to do the same thing. He was going to point out her mistakes and tell her she must've shown a weakness during combat. Then he remembered all the pain Snoke caused him and how his master was now dead. Kylo certainly wanted to be a better leader than him, as well as a good teacher. Kylo got up from his seat in the cockpit and walked to the back where Kimari was sitting. His voice softened before he spoke.

"Are you alright?" Kylo asked.

Kimari glanced up at him. Something about his tone was...different. She wanted to say it was gentle or caring, but she new better than that. After all he was the Supreme Leader, and she could not be weak. "I'm fine," she mumbled in a monotone voice.

"I'm guessing he beat you," he said. "If he caught you by surprise that's okay. We'll work on it." His tone still remained the same. It possessed neither anger or judgement.

"It was a tie," she spat out. She refused to say that he beat her. After all, she kicked him unconscious and had mercy by not ending his life while he was on the ground.

"Yeah? Me too," Kylo said suddenly. Kimari certainly didn't expect that response. Did her master just admit that he _tied_ with a Jedi?

Before the conversation got any further the stormtrooper pilot interrupted. "Sir, we're approaching the Star Destroyer and will land in approximately 2 minutes. General Hux will be waiting in the hangar."

_Of course he is_, Kylo thought as he rolled his eyes. Suddenly, he realized the general couldn't know about the pair sneaking onto the Raddus. There would be too many questions. Hux would question why he didn't kill the girl, and his loyalty to the First Order would be questioned next. Even though there were only four other people on the ship, he couldn't risk it.

Kylo's tone changed back to his normal tone as he ordered commands. "Everyone listen up, as far as anyone knows, we went to Tatooine and back. We never docked on the Raddus, understood?" He stared into Kimari's eyes as if to question her loyalty to him.

"Yes, Supreme Leader," everyone said in response. Kimari thought the request was peculiar, but then again she would keep secrets too from General Hux's prying eyes. It seemed he always wanted to find a reason to execute or expose someone. He couldn't be trusted.

As the shuttle pulled into the hangar, General Hux was already standing there with his narrowed eyes. Kylo exited the ship first with Kimari not too far behind.

"Supreme Leader, I assume you had a successful trip to Tatooine?" Hux questioned.

"I'll let you decide," Kylo dryly stated as he walked up with the holocron list in his hands. General Hux frowned. He wanted to see Kylo fail so badly.

Kimari now stood next to the pair, her injury was starting to burn on her face. "Excuse me master, I'm going to go to the med bay and freshen up. I'll be in my quarters if you need me," she said.

"Go ahead," Kylo said. "There won't be a lesson later, I think you've had enough training today. Take the rest of the day for yourself."

Kimari exited the hangar and headed for the med bay. The medical droid tried to put the bacta bandaids on for her, but it stung and she threatened to slice the droid in half if it touched her again. Instead, she applied the treatment herself and headed to her room. She decided a nice long shower would be the best thing to calm her down. It didn't take long for the treatment to work, by the time she got out of the 'fresher. The gash was closed and there was a small ridge along her face and part of her neck. There was still a scar however, there was no getting around that. With her wet white hair clinging to her skin and a black towel covering her body she looked into the mirror at her face. She felt ugly now with the scar. _How dare he?_ she fumed as she thought about the boy. _How did he invade my mind in the first place? Ugh, I should've killed him while I had the chance. Next time he won't be so lucky. _Suddenly, her thoughts came to a halt as she felt an eerie presence in the bathroom with her. It couldn't be...

"Woah sorry to walk in on you," Jaxon's voice rung out. She whipped around to see him standing there, in her bathroom! "Hey nice setup in here though. I really love the black, it's very contemporary." She stared at him blankly as he blabbed on.

"You know, you're lucky to have a shower in your room, I have to walk to mine!" he continued.

Kimari was now regretting the fact that she left her lightsaber on her nightstand next to her bed. She was also regretting the fact that she let this buffoon live. She reached out with the Force to choke him, as she had seen her master do frequently. Nothing was happening. It was like the boy wasn't affected at all by it.

Jaxon looked her up and down smiling. "Did you just try to choke me? Ooo kinky," he said.

Kimari's face flushed and she wish she had on more clothing than the towel. "How did you sneak on the ship? What do you want?" she asked.

"Sneak on? I didn't sneak on. One minute I was in my room and the next I was teleported here," he stated.

_The timing could not be worse_, she thought as she grew more irritated.

"Actually, I argue that the timing couldn't be better," he said with a huge grin on his face.

"W-what-how did you?" she stuttered. Before he could respond he disappeared and the room grew cold as his presence was no longer there. Kimari was shocked and confused at the awkward encounter she just had with the Jedi boy. To say she was caught off guard was an understatement. She was going to go run and tell her master but she thought better of it. What would he think about her enemy just being in her bathroom on their command ship? After a few minutes she concluded that it was best to keep this a secret. He could execute her on the spot for being a traitor for all she knew. First, she had to figure out how he contacted her in the first place. One thing was for sure, she would definitely start bringing her saber with her to the bathroom from now on. She changed into her black nightgown and sat on her bed as she pulled out a holocron. Kylo had given her his to learn about the Sith, Jedi, and the Force. It took a few minutes of research before she found what was looking for. She gasped.

"A Force bond?" she wondered aloud.

* * *

Jaxon blinked and was standing in his room once again. He opened up the door and peered down the hallway to double check he was back on the Resistance ship. He sighed in relief. Jaxon walked to his bed when he felt discomfort between his legs. He glanced down to see his growing heat.

"That girl does things to me," he said.

* * *

Rey tossed and turned in her bed, desperate to sleep. She couldn't shake off the meeting she had with Kylo. Rey was beyond upset at him. She offered her hand and he didn't take it. Not only that, but Kylo took the list the Resistance so desperately needed. Now how were they going to find a new base? Despite how mad she was at him, after that kiss they shared she couldn't help but wish he was here with her. Rey was glad to have all of her friends she had made in the Resistance, but she still felt that same pang of loneliness she felt when she slept alone on Jakku. As she rolled over on her side, she felt a tremor in the force.

"You wished I was here?" Kylo bluntly asked.

Rey called her saber to her hand and ignited the blue blade as she moved to the edge of her bed. "I'm not in the mood for this right now. Go away."

Kylo simply looked at her with sympathetic eyes. He didn't ignite his saber in response as he usually did. "Rey I don't want to fight."

"You should've thought of that before you didn't take my hand that I offered you," she spat out.

"Yeah? Well now you know how I felt. Rey, when you left me in the throne room four months ago, you tore me apart," he said.

"And you tore me apart when you just left me mere hours ago! Ben...why?" her tone became softer.

"You know why. It's complicated. It isn't black and white. I can't just leave the First Order, and I can't just come back to you and my mother like nothing ever happened," he said.

Rey scoffed. "Then what can you do?"

"I can simply enjoy moments like this with you." Kylo now stepped closer to her bed. As he looked into her eyes, he gave her a slight nod and she retracted the blade of her lightsaber. Now that there was nothing in between them, he swiftly grabbed her chin and pulled her lips up to his. His action left a fire burning through her body, begging for more. He leaned forward as they toppled on the bed. They continued to kiss as their tongues fought for dominance. Rey pulled back and Kylo looked into her eyes, questioning what was wrong.

"Ben, stay with me tonight," she whispered.

"Rey..." he began.

"Please," she begged as her lips quivered. He considered this for a second, then nodded as he pulled the covers over them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Kylo woke up before Rey. He gently snuck out of the bed in an effort not to wake her, and left.

Back on the Star Destroyer, he couldn't get any work done. He couldn't stop thinking about his words. He couldn't just waltz back to the Resistance and his mother and expect forgiveness, right? The only way they could be together was if he ended the Resistance and took her back to the First Order with him. Then, they could be together. Part of him longed for home. Can he do it? Is it possible? He brushed off the thought. The Light weakened him.

"Supreme Leader, should we add more of our bases to the Sefon System?" General Hux asked impatiently asked again.

Kylo looked up and snapped back into reality. All the First Order generals at the table stared him down waiting for an answer. His apprentice sat to the right of him. He felt her concern growing.

"Yes, I think it could provide useful. Excuse me, my apprentice and I have training to do," he said as he stood up and walked out of the room. The generals now turned their eyes to the girl. Uncomfortable under their stares, she left the room immediately and followed her master.

_He seems distracted today,_ she thought. As they walked to the training room she couldn't help wonder what was causing his distraction at work today. A thought hit her.

"Is this about the scavenger?" she asked as they entered the training room.

Kylo whipped around sharply and pointed a finger at her when he spoke. "That is none of your concern! I will not have you question my authority," he barked out at her.

Kimari winced. The scavenger girl definitely seemed like a sensitive topic. _I have to get rid of that girl_, she thought. She walked further into the room and sat on the floor with legs folded across from her master.

"Today, we're going to be learning about how to force someone into a sleep," Kylo grumbled.

* * *

Rey woke up as her bed felt cold. She looked over and saw that Kylo had already left. She sighed as she got up. She walked out the door of her room and walked a few doors down. Her fist raised up and knocked on the door.

"Jaxon? Time to wake up, we'll eat and then begin our lesson for the day," she said. Rey heard a loud moan come from his room.

"Five more minutes!" Jaxon mumbled through a pillow.

"No, now," Rey ordered. It took about ten seconds before she heard the boy moving around in the room. The door whooshed open with his hair in a mess. Rey sighed. This boy needed to become more serious. The walked down the hall and turned the corner. The closer they got to the mess hall, the louder the voices became. As they walked in, there was a happy hum of chatter. Rey and Jaxon grabbed their rations as they walked over to the table where Rose, Finn, and Poe were at.

"Hey guys! Mind if we sit with you?" Rey asked with a wide smile on her face.

"Um, do you even have to ask?" Rose teased in response. Jaxon and Rey sat across from the three as they dug into the food.

"Hey Rey, since Kylo Ren stole the list, what do you think we'll do? I mean we can't stay on this ship forever," Finn said as he stuffed bread into his mouth.

"Ugh I hate that guy," Poe added. "The guy is a monster, you should've seen how he thrashed my head around when interrogating me!"

Rey froze at the sound of Kylo's name. How would her friends react if they knew he was in her bed just hours ago? Several months ago, she would've agreed indefinitely that he was a monster. But now...now?

"W-well, we'll keep looking for inhabitable planets. I know we haven't found any promising systems yet but there's still hope," she assured her friends.

Jaxon couldn't help but eavesdrop on the conversation. He definitely didn't think fondly of the guy they spoke of, Kylo Ren. That guy made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. However, he couldn't help but think that he and Rey had some sort of tension or unspoken past. He could sense her anxiety spike when Kylo's name was brought up.

"Hey no worries Master Rey," he piped in. "Trust me, I've seen this girl with a lightsaber and it is deadly. You can take him!"

Everyone nodded in agreement. "We just need to keep the flame of the Resistance alive," Rey said.

"I've always said that it's not so much about fighting what we hate, but saving what we love instead," Rose said as she elbowed Finn. "Right, Finn?"

Finn stiffened his posture as she elbowed him. "Uhh right, things we love," he mumbled nervously.

Poe stared daggers at Rose. Anyone in the room could sense the unease between the three. The rumor around the base was that there was some sort of love triangle, and Poe was jealous after hearing Rose kissed Finn at the Battle of Crait.

Rey took this opportunity to cut the tension. "Alright, well we'd love to stay and chat but my apprentice needs training," she said as she stood. "Come along Jaxon, we're going to learn about what the Force is, just like my master taught me."

Jaxon stood up. "Alright, sounds cool to me. Bye guys!" he turned to wave at the Resistance heroes. Finn and Rose waved, but Poe was still giving Rose the side eye.

"What's up with that?" Jaxon asked as he followed Rey out of the mess hall.

"Don't get me started," Rey mumbled in response. The boy followed Rey as they walked into a white room with mats on the floor. "Sit," Rey said motioning towards the ground. Once the boy was calm and collected, she began to speak. "Now, I want you to reach out with the Force. Where there is Light, there is also Dark. Like life and death, there is a balance. Do you feel it?" Rey asked.

Jaxon's tensed face began to soften. "Huh, a balance," he said.

* * *

It was extremely late when Kimari formed her plan. Everyone else on the Star Destroyer was asleep except a few stormtroopers who had midnight rounds. Stormtroopers and General Hux that is. She was convinced he never slept since he was so scrawny and cranky all the time.

_Okay_, she thought. _I just have to connect with the boy through the Force Bond thing._ _Once I'm in his room, I'll sneak out and find the scavenger and kill her in her sleep. _Kimari was ecstatic with her genius plan. Her master would be so proud of her! _Supreme Leader will be most pleased, I will kill his enemy for him which will hurt the Resistance and give me my revenge. Master won't have to worry about the girl anymore. This will make it easier for me and Kylo to rule the galaxy with the First Order._

A perfect plan. Kimari reached out with the Force. She began to think of the boy and his Force signature. The holocron she read about Force Bond's said this was one of the ways to connect with the other person. She drew up the Force and imagined they boy in his room, initiating the bond. Her room began to blur and within seconds she was in the boy's room. He was sleeping when he was suddenly jolted awake by her presence. His blue eyes stared at her in disbelief.

"Jade! What're you doing here? I mean, I knew you wanted to see me, but in the middle of the night when I'm alone and defenseless? Must've really missed my good looks and charm" he said with a smirk. He looked her up and down. Thankfully, she had her kimono on to cover up her skin as opposed to the skimpy towel she had last time they spoke.

_Ugh. This boy is so annoying. Leave it to him to joke around when the enemy invades his bedroom,_ she thought to herself.

"I have a name you know," he shot back sourly. She forgot he could hear her thoughts with the bond they shared.

Kimari huffed in irritation. "Whatever, I'm done listening to you blab on. And _don't_ call me Jade," she said. Using the Force, she waved her hand over him and he fell back in his bed asleep once again. The lesson Kylo had taught her about forcing people into a sleep proved useful in this moment. Here was another opportunity. She could kill him right now, and end it. It would make her stronger. She was going to do just that when a thought that wasn't hers came into her mind.

_If you define yourself by the power to take life, the desire to dominate, to possess, then you have nothing_, a man's voice rung out in her head. _Don't do it._

For whatever reason, she didn't strike the boy down. She looked around for the owner of the voice. There was no one there. She looked at the blonde boy sleeping peacefully. Maybe it was the Light pulling at her not to strike him down.

_You may be lucky again, but that doesn't mean your master will be. I still have a task to complete,_ she thought. She opened the boy's door and poked her head into the hallway and looked both ways. Once the coast was clear, she reached out with the Force to find the scavenger's Force signature. She didn't make it but a few doors down before she identified the room the scavenger was sleeping in. There was a hand scanner on the wall. She could stab her lightsaber through the door, but that would make too much noise. Instead, she did what she had seen her master do, and opened up the panel with the Force, causing the wires to short out and the door to open.

She walked in quietly. The scavenger was still sound asleep. She walked closer to the figure on the bed. She separated the saber staff and ignited both red blades in each hand.

* * *

Rey was deep in a dreamless sleep when she heard the sound of a lightsaber igniting. Thankfully, all the years of paranoid sleeping on Jakku prepared her as she jolted awake ready to fight. She saw Kylo's apprentice lunge at her. Rey called her saber on her nightstand to her hand and ignited it just in time as both the red blades came crashing down to meet with her blue one.

"What're you doing here?" Rey screamed at her.

"I've come to defeat Kylo's enemy for him! Then he and I can rule the galaxy in peace once the Resistance is dead and I get my revenge," the girl grunted out.

Rey's eyes widened. This girl was definitely trying to kill her. The blades were coming closer to her face and she began to panic. No doubt her panic would travel across the bond to Kylo. Then, she had a wonderful idea.

_Ben! Ben please come quick! I need you, you're apprentice is trying to kill me_, she sent across their bond along with waves of panic. She felt Kylo on the other end of the bond. He had been jolted awake. She felt his confusion, then worry.

She felt his presence enter her room and looked over the plasma blades to see Kylo standing in the corner in his black t-shirt and pants. His apprentice sensed his presence too and turned her head while still pressing her blades down.

"Rey!" he yelled. Not a second went by before Kylo force pushed her off of Rey and the red blades retracted.

"Master?" she asked in confusion while getting up from the ground.

The last thing Rey saw was Kylo force choking his apprentice before the bond shut and they disappeared.

* * *

Kylo reached out and Force choked his apprentice. The room began to blur as the Force closed off the connection and kicked them back onto the Star Destroyer into Kimari's room. Kylo dropped his hold and Kimari fell to the ground gasping for air as Kylo ignited his saber and circled her slowly.

"Why were you trying to kill her? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now, _traitor_," he spat out.

"Me? I'm the traitor? _You're_ the traitor!" she yelled as she lay on the ground. "I was just trying to do what was best for you and for the First Order! I thought you would be proud."

Kylo scoffed. "I'm your leader! You don't know what's best for me. You don't know anything about me." Kylo paused. _How did she even get on the ship and into Rey's room in the first place?_ he wondered.

"How did you even get on the ship?" he asked curiously.

Kimari now had enough strength to stand up. "I didn't want to tell you, I thought you would be upset. For some unexplained reason, I have developed a Force bond with the enemy Jedi boy the scavenger is training. I read about it on the holocron and I can go to where he is if I concentrate. We can also read each other's thoughts sometimes."

Kylo stepped back in shock. Force Bonds were extremely rare. As far as he knew, the last recorded Force Bond on record was many years ago before he and Rey connected.

Kimari stared at him carefully before she had a realization. "Wait, you have a force bond with the scavenger girl! That's how you got to her room and that's why you protected her," she said. How did she not realize it before?

"Her name is Rey!" Kylo yelled. He sat in silence before he nodded to her accusation. He didn't know what to do about this situation. If he killed Kimari, there was a possible risk Rey's padawan could be killed too due to their connection. Rey would not be happy about that. Kylo also didn't want to throw away all the months of training he had spent on his apprentice. He used the Force to peer into her soul. She was scared, confused, and torn. She still had some Light in her, just like him. Kylo sighed heavily.

"Let's make this clear," he began. "You say nothing about me sharing a Force Bond with Rey, and in return I will not kill you. We will continue to train, but you are to never harm her again, understand?"

Kimari nodded. What did this mean for the First Order though?

"We will continue to build the First Order's strength and defeat the Resistance. That remains the same, but I will bring Rey back here with me when it's all said and done," he said. "As for the bond you share with the boy, I don't really care. Just don't become seduced by his Light. It will only make you weak."

Kylo turned and left Kimari's room. As he stomped down the hallways of the Star Destroyer back to his quarters, he sent a message to Rey.

_Rey, they share a bond, just like us._

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! I'm working on putting out new chapters in the next few days, it shouldn't be too many more chapters. Thanks for those following along & for the feedback so far!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

_Rey, they share a bond, just like us._

Kylo's voice echoed in Rey's head. Rey sat in shock. Another Force bond? Force bonds were rare. It was crazy enough that she and Kylo shared one, but their apprentices too? _I must speak with Jaxon about this, _she thought.

It was hard for Rey to sleep after she was nearly killed, so she decided to meditate until the morning. Once she heard the other members on the ship stirring about beginning their mornings, she exited her room and headed for Jaxon's. Before she could knock on his door it whooshed open.

"Man," he started. "I woke up with the worst headache and had the craziest dream! The girl, Kimari, was in my room," he said as he rubbed his temples.

Rey hesitated before she spoke. "Actually Jaxon, that wasn't a dream. Kimari tried to kill me in my sleep last night. She was trying to get rid of Kylo's enemy to strengthen the might of the First Order." Jaxon's eyes widened.

"She sure is a fireball," he chuckled. His expression grew serious. "How did you manage to fight her off? Are you okay?"

Rey nodded. "I think we need to discuss some things...let's go to the training room so that we're alone." Rey led the way to the training room they were in the other day. After they sat down Rey began to speak again. "So, when were you planning on telling me about your Force Bond with Kylo's apprentice?" she raised an eyebrow as she questioned Jaxon.

"Is that what it's called? Huh, well I wanted to tell you but I didn't even understand what was going on. I thought it was a mind trick she was playing on me. I didn't want to worry you," he said. "So...what is it? How did this even form?"

Rey sighed. "It's a bit complicated. Sometimes there's no reason for their formation. In the past, it was usually between a master and their padawan. It is between two force-sensitive individuals. It can be formed by the Force itself or by someone who creates it. Your minds become bridged and you can see them, hear their thoughts, and even make physical connections despite being in different parts of the galaxy. The stronger the individuals are with the Force, the stronger the bond becomes. As you and Kimari get stronger and learn more, your bond will strengthen. The bond also is difficult to break, usually it only ends with the death of one or if the creator of the bond destroys the connection," she said.

Jaxon sat in shock. He shared a bond with the dark sider. This bond wasn't going away. _Jade, I don't know if you can hear this, but you're stuck with me until death do us part_, he sent out across their bond. He smiled to himself as he imagined her reaction to his statement. She was probably pacing back and forth fuming or cursing his name for calling her Jade. Rey was looking at him in concern due to his huge smile in response to the news. "Um, so how do you know about all this?" he asked.

Rey looked away as she whispered. "Because...I share a Force bond with Kylo Ren."

"WHAT?" Jaxon screamed.

"Hush!" Rey said as she looked around making sure no one could hear. "I know, I know. No one on this ship knows about the bond except Leia. I would like to keep it that way. Before you get concerned, I want to tell you about Kylo before his turn to the Dark Side."

Jaxon nodded in agreement. Rey began again. "Before he was Kylo Ren, he was known as Ben Solo. He's the son of General Leia and Han Solo. He trained with his uncle Luke Skywalker, my master, to train as a Jedi. Due to his parents being absent a lot in his childhood and when he was growing up, there was pain, anger, and emptiness inside of him. The former Supreme Leader, Snoke, sensed his anger and began to turn his heart to the Dark Side. Luke had sensed this, and nearly killed Ben to stop him. This only confused him and made it worse, so he fled to Snoke," Rey's eyes started tearing up as she continued to speak. "I know he seems awful, but there's still Light left in him. When we communicate over the bond and when we touch, I can feel his conflict. He can still be redeemed. If I can turn him, that will save him and turn the tides of this war."

Rey sat still as she thought of Kylo, she knew Ben wasn't gone. In this moment, she decided to send her waves of hope and faith in him to come home across the bond to Kylo. Seconds later, she felt him brush it off and ignore the thought. She frowned.

Jaxon couldn't believe this. Kylo Ren used to be a Jedi? He's not completely bad? Then, Jaxon had another thought. "Master Rey, do you know if his apprentice Kimari was also a Jedi before her turn? Do you think she has conflict inside of her too?" he asked hopeful. The only thing he knew about her past was that her name was Jade and she had a fear of disappointing her family.

Rey shook her head. "I'm afraid I don't know. I do know that she's only recently begun training, she hasn't completely reached her full capability in the Force yet. I think that figuring out her inner conflict is only something you can learn," she said with a hopeful smile. "I do know that you shouldn't give up hope. Despite her nearly killing me, I'm sure there's some Light deep down in there somewhere." They both chuckled. General Leia walked in, causing their laughter to stop.

"Rey, the First Order has added more bases to the Sefon System. They're strength is only continuing to grow across the galaxy. We need to find a base, and soon," Leia said as she looked at the pair.

Rey's face scrunched up and she nodded. "Jaxon, why don't you practice lightsaber forms or read the ancient Jedi texts or holocrons I have in the corner? Unfortunately, I have duties to attend to." Rey followed Leia out of the room, leaving Jaxon alone.

Jaxon walked to the corner of the room where the shelf was, and picked up a holocron. There was tons of information in the holocron about the Jedi, Sith, and the Force, as well as all the previous users of the Force. He was overwhelmed until he knew exactly what to search for. He typed aggressively into the device before a name popped up that read 'Obi-Wan Kenobi'. "Alright grandpa, let me get to know you," Jaxon said to himself.

* * *

It had been three days since Kimari had left her room. A droid would come by three times a day to serve her meals. Despite Kylo telling her they would still train, she was still bitter and hurt by her master choking and nearly killing her. She didn't show up to the lessons in the past few days. Thankfully, the Supreme Leader was giving her time to cool off and didn't press the matter any further. Kimari was almost thankful for the alone time, it gave her peace and quiet as well as time to meditate. She sat down and pulled her grandfather's lightsaber out of her nightstand drawer. She placed it next to her lightsaber. The silver of his saber-staff showed contrast in comparison to her matte black one. She picked up the silver one. The girl let out a deep sigh when she held her grandfathers saber in her hand. She remembered when her mother possessed it, using it to defend shots from the X-wing. Her eyes welled up. At this point, she felt more sadness than anger. Kimari loathed this feeling. Sadness made her weak. Anger strengthened her. This is what she was taught. As she closed her eyes trying to make her tears retreat, she felt a presence entering her room. She huffed in exhaustion as she realized it was the boy.

Without turning around to glance at him, she spoke. "Could you please leave? I'm really not in the mood for this right now."

"Woah, did you just use the word _please_? Also, what is that in your hand?" he asked in curiosity.

Kimari quickly wiped her tears away with her sleeves and shoved the silver saber back in the drawer. "That's none of your business," she shot back. She now turned around to face him and saw him standing there in sweatpants with no shirt on. She immediately covered her eyes as her cheeks began to flush bright red.

"Wh-why in the galaxy are you _shirtless_?!" she managed to say.

"Why, am I distracting you?" he said with a toothy grin. "Yeah, this connection was bad timing. Oh hey, I've been learning a lot recently and it turns out we have a Force bond! Isn't that crazy?"

She was stunned at how he brushed it off. She desperately looked around the room and saw her extra kimono on the ground. She threw it at his face. "Cover yourself up!" she yelled. "Also, you're just now figuring it out that we share a Force bond, idiot?"

"Take it easy on me, I'm still a newbie to all this. I've been doing research though," he said as he slid on her black kimono. It was a tight fit, but thankfully since he was pretty thin it covered up his exposed skin. "Hey, I think this looks good on me. What do you think?"

Kimari rolled her eyes at him. Once she was certain he was covered, she lowered her hand from her eyes. Jaxon was walking around her room, investigating it. He saw the tray full of food on the end of her bed. He walked over and picked up a chocolate pastry. Without asking, he shoved it into his mouth.

"Mmm," he mumbled in between chews. "Is this a Batuu-bon? It's been forever since I've last had one. The rations on our ship suck!"

Kimari's irritation was rising, and she was convinced he was just trying to piss her off. "Have you ever been serious for one fucking moment in your life?" she asked as her voice rose.

Jaxon glanced at her, and his eyes brightened as if a light bulb went off in his head. "Speaking of serious stuff, did you know that your master, you know the Supreme Leader of the galaxy or whatever used to be a Jedi? His mom is the general of the Resistance." he said as his blue eyes stared into her.

Kimari narrowed her brown eyes. "Wait, what?" She was shocked. Her master, a previous Jedi? No way. "You're lying," she accused.

He shook his head furiously. "No, Rey told me. She shares a bond with him and he was a Jedi before he was turned to the Dark Side. Supposedly he still has Light and conflict in him."

Kimari walked over to the far side of the room with the screen view of the stars as she considered her masters history. It would make a little sense. This could explain why he didn't want to hurt Rey and why he hadn't finished off the Resistance yet. "I can't believe he was born from Resistance scum," she said as if it was poison.

Jaxon walked closer to her. "Why do you hate the Resistance so much by the way? What did they ever do to you?" he giggled.

She whipped around to face him again as she began to yell. "You have no idea what kind of pain they have caused me! You know nothing about them! They are _murderers_."

Jaxon was shocked as he saw her eyes tearing up. "What are you talking about? What happened?" he asked as his blonde brows furrowed up.

"I don't want to talk about it. Ever." She looked away.

"I want to get to know you, please tell me," he gently begged.

"Why do you care so much?" she asked in defense.

He could almost feel the walls she was trying to set up in their bond. "Because, if we're going to be stuck with this bond for the rest of our lives, I at least want to know the person who I share a connection with," he said.

She was caught off guard by his soft tone. She considered his statement. _He does have a point I suppose_, she thought. _Stupid bond._

Kimari let out a deep sigh. "Fine, but don't come crying to me when you figure out those 'friends' you have are not as pure as you think."

Suddenly, the room began to blur and Jaxon was inside of her memories. It all came in quick blurs. He watched as Jade was in a crop field with her mother. "The Resistance is firing on us!" he heard. He saw her mother pull out a saber and protect the villagers as she deflected the shots with it. Jade was stuck in a Force bubble. He saw her mom take hits and fall down. In the distance, the X-wing and the Resistance fleet left the planet. Jade was sobbing over her mother's body. The last thing he saw was Kylo Ren stretch out his hand to her before the vision was over and he was back in Kimari's room.

Jaxon stepped back, struggling to breathe. Tears streamed down his face, overcome by emotion and affected by the tragedy he just watched. "That-that must've been a misunderstanding or an accident. They wouldn't do that," he said through his tears.

"I know you refuse to believe it. Regardless of which side, good guys or bad guys, it's still a war," she said.

The boy used the sleeves on her kimono he was wearing to wipe away his tears. "My parents died when I was nine. They were killed by raiders on Tatooine. I understand the pain that you feel," he said.

Kimari looked over to him and saw the unmistakable pain in his eyes. She could feel his sadness across the bond. This was a feeling she related to. For once, the boy was serious. He was showing his deep emotions. He only used humor to mask his hurt and pain. She had seen him in a new light now and it was refreshing. Finally, something they shared.

Jaxon looked over to see her concerned face observing him. Concern was the last thing he expected to see on her face. "Even though I hurt at the loss of my parents, I know I'm not alone. It turns out Obi-Wan Kenobi was my grandfather. He trained Anakin Skywalker before he became Darth Vader. I know he's watching over me and guiding me," he said.

Kimari smiled to herself. That wasn't shocking to her. That explained why Jaxon was so strong with the Force and beat her the first time they met. Suddenly, she remembered the scar he marked on her face and she stepped a few feet away from him, turning away. She felt hideous.

"Come on it's not that bad. Let me see it," he said as he walked closer to her. Once again, her thoughts slipped her mind and he was able to pick up on them.

He stepped closer to her and though he was about a foot taller than her, he bent down as he observed her face. He lifted his hand up to her shoulder, and brushed one of her white ponytails behind it. He then took his thumb and gently ran his finger down the crevice of her scar from her face down her neck. She flinched at the touch, but softened up as she looked into his eyes.

"You're absolutely gorgeous Jade," he whispered as he stared at her lips. "Plus, I'm something of an artist myself so I'd say my most recent masterpiece deserves to be displayed across the galaxy."

He was caught off guard when he heard her laughter. He actually managed to get her to laugh for the first time in months. She continued to snort loudly and some of the laughter became his own.

She covered her mouth, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I have an ugly laugh."

His laughing died down. "No, it's perfect," he said as a wide smile came across his face.

The hum between the two was electrifying. She could feel their balance. He was light and goofy while she was dark and serious. They balanced each other. For once, his stupid smile didn't make her want to punch him in the face. He opened his mouth to say something, but the connection shut off and he disappeared from her room. The room felt colder without his presence. She was confused when part of her wanted him to stay a bit longer. She smiled to herself alone in her room.

"Thank you, Jaxon," she whispered to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Jaxon was going to say something to Kimari, but as soon as he blinked he was back in the training room aboard the Raddus. He felt silk brush against his skin and he looked down, noticing he was still wearing her black kimono. Jaxon smiled to himself. _I'm definitely not giving this back,_ he thought. The reason he was shirtless was due to the faulty air conditioning in the training room. While practicing his lightsaber forms, he got hot and took his shirt off. He thought back to the conversation they just shared. For once, their conversation got somewhere. He got to know her a little more and even got a glimpse into who she really was; Jade. Thinking about the conversation also forced him to remember why she turned to the Dark Side in the first place. He remembered seeing Poe's X-wing killing her mother in the vision she showed him. _I need to speak with Poe._

Jaxon turned and walked to the door to go find Poe. He was met by footsteps approaching in the hallway. He got a glimpse as Finn walked by and glanced at Jaxon out of the corner of his eyes. He heard a screech of shoes sharply stopping, then saw Finn backtrack to the door, now getting a full look at him.

"Dude. What the hell are you wearing?" Finn asked with a look of confusion on his face.

Jaxon rolled his eyes. "Um, it's a long story. Anyways, I need to find Poe. Immediately."

Finn decided to drop mocking Jaxon's choice of clothing. "Must be important...I think he's still in the hangar probably trying to repair his X-wing. Come on, I'll walk you there," Finn said.

Finn and Jaxon walked down the maze of halls to the hangar. It was nearing the end of the day so there weren't many people bustling about. As they walked into the hangar, sure enough Poe was under the belly of the X-wing with a wrench.

As they approached the X-wing, Jaxon spoke. "Ahem, excuse me Poe, sorry to bother you but could I speak to you alone?"

Poe stopped messing with the wrench and popped his head out from the X-wing's machine. "Oh hey guys! Give me one sec," he said.

Poe walked out from underneath the ship's belly and wiped the grease off of his hands and face with a towel. Jaxon wasn't sure but he could swear he heard Finn's breathing become ragged.

Poe walked over to the pair. "So what's up again?" he asked.

Jaxon hesitantly looked over at Finn and then back to Poe. "Could I speak with you alone?"

Poe's brows furrowed up. "Whatever you have to say to me, Finn can hear it too," he said.

Jaxon sighed. "I know this is very sudden and random, but do you remember the day your X-wing was firing on the village on Taanab?"

Poe frowned. "Yes, unfortunately I do. Why are you asking?" he asked defensively.

Jaxon cautiously asked the next question. "Were you firing on those villagers on purpose?" He held in a breath as he waited for Poe's response.

Poe's face was shocked. The shock turned into anger. "No! I would never do that!" he yelled. "That day was an accident! My X-wing decided to have a mind of it's own and malfunctioned. Thankfully no one got hurt, but we still had to evacuate the planet due to breaking the agreement we shared with the villagers."

Finn was now looking back and forth between the two. He was shocked Jaxon would ask such a question.

"Well...about that," he said as Poe's eyes turned from anger to fear. "You accidentally killed one of the villagers. It was Kimari's mother. She's the apprentice of Kylo Ren and it turns out that's why she turned to the Dark Side. I wasn't sure if I should tell you but I thought you should kn-"

Poe fell down to the floor sobbing.

"POE!" Finn yelled as he picked Poe's head off the ground and held it in his lap. He stroked his hair trying to comfort him. "Why would you tell him that?"

Jaxon started to back away. "I-I didn't mean any harm, I swear!" he said.

"Well clearly you caused harm!" Finn yelled at the boy. "Poe! Poe, are you alright? Focus on me okay?"

"I-I wouldn't do that. It's impossible," Poe said between sobs. Jaxon and Finn heard footsteps approaching quickly and turned to see Rey running up to them.

"I heard crying, what's going on here?" she asked with worry on her face. She glanced over and saw Jaxon wearing Kimari's black kimono. "Seriously Jaxon?"

"Your intelligent apprentice here thought it would be a good idea to tell Poe about how he accidentally murdered a woman," Finn angrily spat out.

Rey's face turned to Jaxon as she questioned him. "Are you serious? Why would you tell someone that? Especially Poe!"

Jaxon felt ashamed of himself. He only wanted to let Poe know so that he could apologize to Kimari and hopefully turn her back to the Light.

Rey noticed Poe's blank stare. "Finn, go run and get a med kit, he's going into shock. I'll stay here with him," she said.

Finn stood up to leave and glared at Jaxon before he ran out of the hangar.

Jaxon finally spoke. "Is there any way I can help with anything?"

"I think you've done enough here. You should go back to your room," she said without looking at her padawan. Jaxon turned and left, leaving Rey to watch over Poe.

Once she was alone, she used the Force to try to reach out and heal him. To her surprise, it worked. Reading the ancient Jedi texts paid off. Poe snapped back into reality. His eyes were now alert and he glanced up at Rey.

"Rey! I'm so glad to see you! You don't think I'm a terrible person, do you?" he asked.

"What? No! Poe, you're an amazing person. I know it was all a terrible accident, it's okay," she said.

Poe sat up and hugged her tight. Rey hugged him back and got a terrible feeling in her stomach when the room shifted and she could feel Kylo's presence entering the hangar. The timing could not be worse.

She could feel his jealousy forming over their bond as he saw the two in an embrace. "Get your fifthly hands off of her!" he yelled as his voice rose. Rey jumped back from Poe startled, and turned her head to look back at Kylo walking up to them. Poe sat in disbelief.

Kylo reached his hand out, about to choke Poe when he was thrown to the ground.

"Kylo! No, stop it!" Rey yelled in anger as she threw him to the ground. She slammed their bond shut and Kylo disappeared. _I'll speak with you later,_ she sent across their connection to Kylo.

_Whatever, I'll kill that pilot for touching you,_ he responded, his voice echoing in her head.

Rey turned back to see a frightened Poe. She heard something drop to the floor and turned to see Finn in shock as he dropped the med kit on the floor. "Rey...what was that?" he asked.

Rey cursed herself. She had been trying so hard to keep this secret from them. She wanted to erase their memory from seeing that, but she hadn't quite mastered that skill yet. She sighed.

"Kylo and I have a bond...a connection through the Force. We're able to communicate with each other and feel each others emotions and thoughts. The connections can be random or we can create one. Please, can we keep this between us?" she begged.

Finn looked upset, but nodded in agreement.

"I think I'm gonna throw up," Poe said.

* * *

Kylo watched as Kimari deflected all of the shots from the training droid in the black training room aboard the Star Destroyer. Her forms improved which was shocking for her first day back in training for almost a week. Somehow, she's grown stronger in the Force since the last time he spoke to her after she nearly killed Rey. He was pleased that Kimari finally decided to come to her senses and agreed to continue her training with him. He sensed her loyalty once again.

He watched as she continued to deflect shot after shot. After a few minutes of this, she reached out with the Force and a purple stream came from her hand, disabling the droid by short-circuiting it. It fell to the ground and Kylo was silent in shock. She had used the power to ionize. This was a skill that typically only the Jedi used. He frowned in disapproval.

Kimari turned and saw his frown. "Master, what was that? What did I do?" she asked.

"You disabled the droid by ionizing it. Typically only the Jedi can do that," he said. "It's their type of fighting style." Kylo sat thinking. Maybe it was the Jedi boy who was influencing this Light Side style of fighting. Their connection must be growing stronger. This wouldn't do. The Light was weak. A thought came to Kylo.

"Kimari, would you like to go to Korriban? It's the home world of the Sith. I think we could go together so that I can teach you more about the Sith," he said. He would continue to strengthen her in the powers of the Dark Side.

Kimari's eyes lit up in excitement. She hated being on the ship for too long and wanted to explore. She also liked learning new things, especially about the Force. "Yes, of course!" she responded.

"Perfect. We shall leave tomorrow then. We might be gone for a few days," he said. "Alright, that's all for today. You're free to go."

Kimari nodded and turned to head for the door. Kylo remembered the mistakes of his previous master, never telling him when he did a good job, never giving positive encouragement. Kylo hated Snoke for that. He remembered how he vowed to be a better and more caring teacher than his late master. Before Kimari walked out the door he turned to her. "Also...though I don't quite approve of the Jedi trick you used, good work on your forms today. They're improving," he said.

"Thank you, Supreme Leader." Kimari smiled before she continued out the door.

Kylo was pleased with himself. He headed out of the training room to find Hux. He walked to the command deck where Hux was barking out orders to everyone. As he approached him, Hux began to turn his lips into a smirk. "Ah, Supreme Leader there you are. I was wondering when you would show up to work," he said.

Kylo was on the verge of Force choking him, but decided against it. "General Hux, alert the other generals that I will be taking my apprentice with me to Korriban tomorrow for Sith training. We will be back in a few days. Have the ship prepared," Kylo said in a monotone voice.

Hux clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. "You and Cil Kimari are not going anywhere. We are so close to ending this war. We must find the Resistance at once, and obliterate them!"

Kylo was furious. "_I_ am the Supreme Leader. You do as _I_ say," he said.

"And _I_ am the general of all the troops and all the Star Destroyers in our fleet. The other generals are not happy with your slow movement in ending this. They question if you're hesitant to end the Resistance do to your mother," he spat out. "You wouldn't want to go running off while we're making battle plans right now, would you? We wouldn't want anyone to question your loyalty to the First Order."

As much as Kylo hated it, Hux was right in some ways. Kylo needed to be focused on work right now. The quicker they ended the Resistance, the quicker he could get Rey.

* * *

Kimari was in her room when she heard a knock at the door. She assumed it was the feeding droid that was coming to serve her dinner. She still didn't want to go to the ship's cafeteria to eat, so she continued to eat alone in her room. When she opened the door she was shocked to see General Saprus standing there. Saprus was a tall man with black cropped hair and green eyes. He was the youngest general in the First Order after being promoted at just twenty-one. All the female stormtroopers would giggle and whisper about how handsome he was. Kimari supposed he was decent looking, but would argue Jaxon was more attractive. She noticed Saprus would always stare at her whenever they were in meetings or in the same room. It made her uncomfortable. Kimari was curious to know why he was standing at her door. Before she could ask, he began to speak.

"Good evening, Cil Kimari," he said as he smirked. His smile faded as he saw the scar on her face. "My, what happened to your beautiful face? I heard that a Jedi boy did that to you, is that true?"

Kimari was irratated that he pointed out her flaw. "Yes it is," she said blankly. "Is there something you need, General Saprus?"

"Well, I shall kill him for that if I ever get the chance," he said. "No, I don't need anything from you. I was just swinging by to inform you that the trip you were supposed to be going on with the Supreme Leader has been cancelled. General Hux pointed out that it was bad timing and we needed you both here during this final stretch of the war. I can't help but agree."

Kimari scoffed. She was so excited for the trip. Leave it to Hux to take something like that away. She was not surprised that Saprus would agree with Hux. He sucked up to Hux all the time and was extremely loyal to him. She hated him nearly as much as Hux for it.

Saprus was still standing in front of her. "Is that all? she asked hoping to end the conversation.

"Oh yes, also General Hux appointed me to the assistant general of this Star Destroyer, so if you need anything feel free to let me know. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other more often," he said.

_Of course he promoted you, that's not shocking since you kiss his ass so much_, she thought.

"That's great. Congratulations," she said dryly. She was over the conversation and went to shut the door before he put his foot in the doorway, preventing it from closing. Kimari looked up at him, nervous.

"One more thing," he said looking deep into her eyes. "I know you've been taking your meals in your room alone recently. I just wanted to let you know that my room is always open to you if you ever want company or don't want to dine alone."

Kimari cringed internally at the thought of them alone together in his room. "Um, I appreciate the gesture but I don't think that will be necessary. Goodnight general," she said as she slammed the door. Thankfully, this time he didn't stop it. She walked over to her bed and decided to go to sleep a little early tonight, trying to sleep off that uncomfortable encounter. She wrapped herself up in the black sheets and dozed off.

In her dream, she had the recurring nightmare of her mother's death in the crop field. She tossed and turned, disturbed by the nightmare. The dream turned into something far worse when she was on the Star Destroyer in her own room. She was tied up and unable to use the Force. General Saprus was laughing as he forced her to her knees. "Finally, I have you all to myself," his voice echoed in her head. He grabbed a handful of her clothes and before he could rip anything off she jolted awake with tears in her eyes. "NO!" she screamed as hot tears streamed down her face. She tried to control her sobs and rugged breathing to calm herself down. As she held her face in her hands and her hair fell down, she felt the room grow warmer as Jaxon's presence entered the room.

"Jade? Are you alright, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice growing in concern.

She looked up to him still crying. "I had a terrible dream. Someone was trying to hurt me and force me to do something," she said.

His concerned face softened as he softly smiled. "I wouldn't let anyone do that to you. I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise," he said as he sat down on the bed next to her and embraced her in a hug.

"Really?" she asked between sniffles.

"Really," he confirmed. "That's _my_ job" he chuckled as he ran his thumb down her scar. She swatted his hand away playfully and smiled brightly at him now. He noticed her white hair was down and not in her usual high ponytails.

"I like your hair like this," he said softly.

"Thank you," she blushed. "Sorry if I woke you," she said in a low voice.

"Nah, I wasn't sleeping too great myself anyways," he said.

"Well...would you want to sleep here tonight?" she asked. He raised his eyebrows. "I mean, if you don't want to that's totally fine I understand I was just wondering."

"Of course I will. I was wondering if you'd ever ask."

He walked around the bed and slid under the covers in the spot next to her. She was staring at him. He was confused, wondering if he did something wrong. "What, why are you staring at me?" he asked.

She bit her lip and he was caught off guard when she spontaneously crashed her lips into his, kissing him. A few seconds later she pulled away.

"Wow," Jaxon breathed.

"Go to sleep now...idiot," she teased as she laid down next to him. He cuddled up next to her and spooned her as they drifted asleep.

* * *

**AN: Poor Poe :( I promise he's not a bad person in this! Also, General Saprus gives off creepy vibes. Did Jade have a possible Force vision? Anyways, thanks again to all who are reading and following along! I'll keep updating soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Kimari woke up before Jaxon and looked at his peaceful face while he was asleep. She couldn't help but smile to herself. If someone would've asked her a few weeks ago if she ever imagined this, she would probably punch them for even saying it. Her heart used to posses nothing but anger and irritation towards this boy. Now, things were different. Kimari could actually tolerate the boy. She dare say she even liked him. She was going to leave him sleeping peacefully in her bed, but the opportunity to payback every time he messed with her was too good to pass. She slowly hovered over his body, ready to attack.

"WAKE UP!" she yelled as she violently shook him awake.

Jaxon's eyes popped open in and instant he screamed in a high pitch as he fell out of the bed in surprise. As soon as his body hit the floor he could hear Kimari giggling.

His bros furrowed up in anger. "Jade! That is seriously not funny! You scared me half to death. Plus, I value my beauty rest," he said as he crossed his arms.

"Aw, is little Jaxon mad I finally got payback? You had it coming for all the times you teased me," she said triumphantly. "You scream like a girl," she added as she continued to snort while laughing.

After a few seconds, Jaxon's face and arms relaxed and he started laughing too. Kimari actually pranked him.

"Anyways, I have to get ready for my lesson with Kylo today. You should probably head back too," she said. Jaxon opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by a sharp knock at the door. He looked at her in fear.

"Cil Kimari, please open the door," a muffled voice said.

She now looked to Jaxon who looked extremely nervous. "What are you doing?! Go. Leave," she mouthed as she used her hands to shoo him off the floor.

"About that...I don't know how. I can't really control it all the time, it's just a Force thing I guess. I'm still learning how this works," he whispered.

She stared at him, her anxiety growing. Kimari wasn't sure how to get him out of the room either.

"Kimari? I know you're in there, answer the door," the voice said.

"Ugh, here," she whispered as she ushered Jaxon over to her closet. She opened the door and shoved him in behind the cloaks and other piles of clothes. "Oof!" Jaxon said as he was pushed down. "Stay and be quiet," she ordered as she closed the closet door. She took a deep breath and walked over to her bedroom door where the voice was waiting. She cracked open the door, revealing General Saprus.

"Excuse me for bothering you, but I was on my way to the command deck when I heard screaming coming from your room. Is everything alright?" he raised an eyebrow as he questioned her.

Kimari would never let Jaxon live this down, she was sure of it. "Yes general, I apologize for the false alarm. I was watching holocrons about the history of the Force to research before my lesson with the Supreme Leader and there were some scary things that caught me off guard," she said, hoping he would buy it.

Saprus tried to peek behind her to get a better view of the room. "The holocrons...were scary?" he skeptically asked as he looked back to her.

Kimari tried to think quick. "Y-yes! Those Jedi Force tricks are just the worst! I watched how they use the Force and it is just such a disgrace that it's actually terrifying," she said. She heard Jaxon's muffled giggles through the closet door in the background.

"What was that?" Saprus demanded.

Kimari decided to switch gears to make the man go away. She pushed her bare leg out the crack of the door and near his leg, revealing the long slit up her kimono.

"General, I'm actually glad you stopped by. I wanted to tell you that I really hope I get to see you on the bridge today," she said in a syrupy voice with a seductive smile. "It would really make my day."

Saprus glanced down at her exposed leg for a second before he cleared his throat. "Right, well just checking if everything was okay. Like I said, I've you ever need anything let me know. Good day," he said before he nodded his head and walked away. Kimari thought she was in the clear until she saw the man stop and turn on his heels, walking back towards her. She held her breath as he approached.

"Also, is that a new hairstyle?" he asked motioning towards her messy hair hanging down and framing her face. "I like the ponytails better." Without saying another word, Saprus turned and continued down the hall towards the command deck.

Kimari let out a sigh as she closed the door. _What a dick_, she thought. She walked over to her closet and opened the door. Jaxon was on the verge of tears tying to hold in his laughter.

"Oh yes, those Jedi tricks are simply terrifying. All those floating rocks," he said as he laughed. Kimari whacked him upside the face.

"You think this is funny? You could've been killed if you were caught you idiot!" she yelled at him. Jaxon winced at the hit.

"Ouch! Okay, okay I'm sorry," he said as he rubbed the side of his head. "That guy was a creep by the way."

"Yes. Yes he was," she said.

* * *

Kylo woke up a few minutes earlier than usual, starting his morning routine. He got out of bed and walked to his 'fresher. After he showered, he put on his outfit that was neatly folded on the bed. It was the same black tunic and cloak he wore every day. He looked in the mirror to make sure everything was straight for his upcoming meeting with Hux and the other generals to discuss new war plans. He didn't like the idea of 'obliterating the fleet' per se, but if it gave him Rey then it was a price worth paying. It was times like this when he wished he still had his mask. He didn't like the idea of the other First Order leaders seeing his face and appearing weak to them. _Damn, I shouldn't have smashed my mask in that elevator, _he thought.

Kylo turned to head out of his quarters to start the day when the Force was calling him and the room began to blur. The Force bond sparked as their connection strengthened. When he opened his eyes he was in Rey's room. He was facing the nearest wall, away from her and the rest of the room when they connected. He sighed. "Rey, it's not that I don't want to do this, I just have a lot of things to do today," he said still facing the wall.

"Ben, I _need_ you," she said with her voice desperate. He turned to face her now and noticed she was wearing leggings and an all white skin tight t-shirt. It did wonders for her shape and he hungrily eyed her. He took his cloak off and threw it down on the floor and walked towards her. Rey eyed him up and down as he got closer which only motivated Kylo even more. Kylo pushed her against the wall next to her bed and started kissing her feverishly, crushing his lips into hers. He cupped her face with his hands. Rey ran her hands through Kylo's long black hair as he moved his lips down to her neck, sucking and biting. Rey's breathing hitched.

"Ben, please," she begged. He wanted to tell her not to call him Ben in that moment but he was too distracted and let it slide. Kylo lowered his hands down her body and to her waist. He reached up to pull her shirt off but stopped at her stomach when he felt something strange and terrifying through the Force. Rey opened her eyes and saw his look of fear.

"What's wrong? Is everything alright?" she asked as her concern grew.

"Rey, when were you going to tell me?" he asked as his dark eyes stared deep into her awaiting an answer.

"Tell you what?" she asked with a look of confusion on her face.

"Rey," he said as he put a hand over her stomach. "You're pregnant."

Rey gasped. Pregnant? After spending so many nights together, she assumed it would eventually happen. However, she assumed it would be better timing, when Kylo turned back into Ben and decided to end the war and come home.

"No, no, no," she said distressed as she held her face in her hands, tearing up. "I don't know what we're gonna do. This is awful."

"Are you saying sharing a kid with me is awful?" Kylo asked offended.

"No, Ben of course not!" she assured him. "It's just that neither of us know anything about parenting. Both of us had a rough childhood and didn't have parents growing up. How are we supposed to give our child a good life when we don't even know how to be good parents and we're currently on opposite sides of the war?"

Kylo thought about her statement. She had a point. They had no idea what the first thing about parenting was. Rey's parents abandoned her and Kylo's parents were hardly around. "Rey, don't worry. You can come to the First Order, I'll take care of you. We can have medical droids and nursing droids to help us. Come here and we can figure it out," he said.

Rey started to inch away from him. "No. I will _not_ have my child raised in a First Order Star Destroyer filled with murderers! What kind of lessons will they grow up to?"

Kylo was frustrated. He gave her his best option yet she turned down his proposal, again. "Then what do you propose?" he scoffed.

Rey walked up to him and grabbed his hands. She closed her eyes and sent him a vision. The vision was tinted white but was clear enough to see. There was a temple and a forestry terrain. Kylo was in white Jedi robes. Rey was standing next to him in similar robes, smiling and holding his hand. 'Ben, I'm so happy you're home, we've missed you' Leia said as she embraced him. 'Daddy!' he heard as a little black headed boy ran up to his leg and hugged him. The vision then turned completely white and disappeared. Rey opened her eyes and looked at him with tears in her eyes. She reached her hand up and caressed his face, grazing the scar she gave him.

"That's what I propose. It could be like that. Come home, Ben. Come home to us," she said as she held her stomach. Kylo's eyes were now watering up. The bond shut and Kylo was gone from Rey's hands. Tears fell from her face as she realized she was alone.

"What am I going to do now?" she asked aloud. Her panicked thoughts were interrupted by a sharp knock. Rey walked over and opened the door to see Leia standing outside.

"Rey, I have great news. We've found a base. It's called Ajan Kloss. Get ready because we'll be arriving in about thirty minutes," she said to Rey. Leia noticed Rey was deeply distraught. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Leia...do you think? Do you think Ben will come home?" Rey asked.

Leia took Rey's hands in hers as she spoke. "Hope is like the sun. If you only believe in it when you see it, you'll never make it through the night," she said. Rey smiled softly and walked out the door with Leia, ready to land and explore their new base.

* * *

Back on the Star Destroyer, Kylo Ren headed for the war meeting. He passed the training room and saw Kimari patiently meditating while she waited for their lesson to begin. Kylo cursed himself for forgetting their lesson. He walked in.

"I hate to do this but I forgot our lesson was scheduled for the same time as the meeting with the generals about the Resistance," he said breaking her concentration.

Kimari sighed in disappointment. She wasn't getting as many lessons as she wanted. "That's alright, another time."

Kylo looked at her and saw her disappointment. "Would you like to accompany me to the meeting?" he asked. "There's a good chance I might Force choke someone today." He chuckled.

His apprentice's eyes lit up. "Yeah I'll tag along!" she said. "Not much else to do on this ship anyways." As they walked down the long black hallways he noticed something was different about her. It took him a minute, but he noticed her hair was down instead of up in two ponytails like usual.

Kimari sensed her masters curiosity at her new hairstyle. "I figured I would try a new hairstyle," she said.

Kylo saw right through her response and sensed it had something to do with Rey's Jedi-in-training. "I don't want to know," he said as they continued to walk.

When they walked into the meeting room, Kylo was shocked to see only General Hux and General Saprus at the table. Kimari's stomach turned at the sight of him. She nearly threw up when he gave her a crooked smile and winked.

"Where are the others?" Kylo asked as he removed his gloves and sat down at the head of the table.

General Hux smirked. "Well sir, we've all come to an agreement. We've just received insider information that the Resistance is landing on Ajan Kloss to set up their new base. You'll be pleased to hear that our planet destroying cannons are almost fixed and can be charged up to destroy the planet at once, finally destroying the Resistance!" he yelled.

Kylo's heart stopped. The Resistance base was already located and Hux wanted to destroy them. What would happen to Rey and their child on the way? What about his mother?

"Well that's certainly good news," Kylo said in a monotone voice. "However, I think we should wait off on the canons. I don't think we'll need them. I think we can form a contract, a sort of peace treaty if you will. I think this way, we can have more prisoners to help the efforts of the First Order going forward, and we can get their supporters on board, as well as their weapons."

Hux grimaced. "Supreme Leader, that will cause nothing but wasted time and resources for us. They will do nothing but hold out against us and attempt to get the rest of the galaxy to do the same. If they say they're willing to give up, they're lying," he spat out.

Kylo slammed his fist on the table in anger. "I disagree," he growled.

Hux chuckled. "Supreme Leader, there is nothing to disagree to. All fourteen generals have agreed to this tactic. You are the only one who is against destroying them while we have the chance," he said as he raised his eyebrows in suspicion.

Kylo was silent, staring daggers into Hux.

"Well then, all the other generals have decided and have already made the call. We will be awaiting your support, but if in twenty-four hours we do not have it, we _will_ fire. We are doing what's best for the First Order's survival, not what's best for your personal interests," he said as he pushed his chair back and stood up. "General Saprus, it's time to leave and make preparations."

The two turned and left leaving Kylo and Kimari in the conference room alone. Kylo was panicking. He didn't know how to stop this. The generals and stormtroopers were now loyal to Hux.

"Master, what's wrong? I thought you wanted the Resistance gone?" Kimari asked as she looked at his face.

"Yes, but there's been some..._complications_," he grumbled.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, I think it will only be a few more chapters, I'm excited to see where this story is going, thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews! I appreciate all the feedback and am so glad I decided to branch out and write my first story. Check in for new chapter updates & ****although it's late, happy new year everyone!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Rey smiled as they walked out of the Raddus after landing on Ajan Kloss. The planet was covered in bright green forrest terrain and she could hear birds chirping. This was better than Jakku by far.

"Alright everyone, let's unload everything and set up our base. We have no time to lose," General Leia commanded, snapping Rey out of her daze.

They had been aboard the ship for what felt like years, everyone was eager to get off. The new base was bustling with activity. As Rey continued walking, she heard a voice from behind her.

"Hey! Wait up Rey," Finn shouted as he jogged up behind her. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Rey nodded. "I think my new favorite color is green," she said.

Finn nodded in agreement. He looked hesitant, but asked the question anyways. "So, you wanna tell me about the 'connection' you share with the Supreme Leader?" he asked in a judgmental tone.

Rey frowned. "This is why I like to keep things secret, I knew you guys would be judgmental."

"No, I'm not trying to be judgmental...I just want to understand this. I want to make sure you're safe and he's not influencing your beliefs or forcing you to do anything," he said.

Rey sighed. "I know this sounds very hard to believe...but Kylo actually still has good left in him. He hasn't killed as many as you think. Hux and Snoke have ordered the killings of thousands. Although he just sat by, Kylo didn't actually take their lives. He didn't really want to. I _know_ Ben will return. I just feel it. I don't feel threatened by him, and he doesn't force anything on me. He's my equal," she said as she shrugged.

Finn looked skeptical. "Well, as much as I hate to say this, I know you're smart can take care of yourself. If you believe this, then I trust you." He walked up and hugged her. They broke apart and he looked into her eyes. "That doesn't mean that I trust the guy or anything, it just means there's hope."

"Are we having a secret meeting or something?" Poe's voice broke up the conversation as he walked up to the pair. Finn shot him a look.

"I'll tell you later," Finn said.

Suddenly, there was an announcement on the speaker. "There is an emergency meeting in the bunker, please report there immediately."

They all shared a worried look before following the crowd and piled into the underground bunker. When they were all settled in, General Leia stood up on the table in the center of the room.

"I'm afraid I have bad news," she said as the crowd began to murmur. "The First Order has located our new base and they plan to fire on the planet. We expect we only have sixteen hours at the most, but four at the least before the weapon is charged. Our numbers and resources are extremely low. I need everyone to scour the base for old weapons and communication towers to call for allies. I can assure you that we will not go down without a fight," she said as she stepped down from the table and walked towards Rey, Finn, and Poe.

"I need to speak with you all," she said. "Wait where's Jaxon? I need him too."

Rey looked around and saw him sitting in a corner, alone. She walked over and slowly approached him. "Jaxon, what's the matter?" she asked.

"I'm just worried about everything. The Resistance, Jade, hell even the whole galaxy," he said.

Rey smiled. This was the first time she had seen Jaxon so serious and concerned. Maybe Kylo's apprentice was rubbing off on him. "Come on," she said as she pulled him up. "Leia wants to speak with us. I think she'll have words of encouragement." Jaxon nodded and followed her as they approached the group. Once everyone was accounted for, Leia led the way into a small room with a cot and a window. She was walking slower than usual. Leia turned to face them with a solemn look on her face.

"My time has come. I wanted to tell you all that to prepare you. This life isn't easy, but it was the one I chose. Old age gets tough with the every day stress of my job. My body is failing me. I don't have much left in me, and what I have left I will attempt to use to speak to my son one last time through the Force. I believe my son will come home," she said. She walked up to Poe and Finn who were standing side by side. "Poe, I promote you to the commanding general. I know you will do the right things and blow up plenty of stuff," she said with a chuckle. Poe was chuckling too as tears formed in his eyes. "Don't ever think you're not good enough for this job. Don't doubt yourself, you have that spark that will continue to burn the fire." She looked at Finn now. "Finn, thank you for all you have done. You have increased the morale of the Resistance and gave us a new hope when you arrived. Please help Poe with commanding the fleet. Also, let Rose down easy," she said as she patted his shoulder.

Finn stiffened and his eyes grew wide. "How-how did you?"

Leia simply held up a hand, prompting him to stop talking. She smiled and walked over to Jaxon and Rey. "I want to give you advice that my brother once told me. No one is ever really gone. I truly believe in that statement," she said. Leia picked up Jaxon's hand. "Show her the light. I know you feel Jade's inner conflict. Guide her," she said as she patted his hand.

Leia now walked over to Rey. "Rey," she said as she picked up both of Rey's hands. Rey began to cry. "Don't cry my dear. Be strong and courageous. I need to speak with him, and make him remember the Light. When Ben comes home, give him my love. I want to thank you for believing in him. You showed me what needed to be done." Leia rached up and hugged Rey tightly. She whispered in her ear so no one else could hear. "Take care of my grandchild too." She pulled back and smiled at Rey.

Everyone was teary eyed now. "Alright, you all know what needs to be done. Go form a plan and save the Resistance and bring hope back to those who need it the most." Leia walked over and sat on the bed exhausted. "You may leave me now. Remember, I will be with you, always" she said.

The four all slowly walked out of the room, taking one last look at their leader. Rey was heartbroken. She finally knew what it felt like to have a mother in her life, and now she was about to lose her.

Once Leia was alone, she took a deep breath. "Alright," she said to herself. "Let's figure this out." Leia wanted to not only save her son, but find a way to reach out and save the young girl, his apprentice as well. She closed her eyes and used all her strength to reach out to the Force. She searched and searched before she felt Chirrut Imwe, Jade's grandfather. She also felt Jade's mother in the Force. Leia sent out a quick message to them. _Hurry, please save her while you still have time. _Once she was sure the message was received, she switched her focus. Contacting Ben would be harder since he barely had any light left in him. After searching for a long time, she felt his Force signature. She could even see him pacing back and forth in his room. His dark hair covered his face, but his scar was still visible. She saw his soft brown eyes. Yes, there was still Light in those eyes.

With all her might, she began to reach out to him. "Ben," she spoke.

* * *

Kimari was in her room, filled with worry. Something didn't feel right after her brief conversation with Kylo. He was extremely worried about the First Order destroying the Resistance. She didn't understand why, she wanted them dead.

_Why?_ she heard a man's voice say in her head. Jade froze. _My dear child, although my vision was taken away a long time ago, I can see that you're conflicted. _There was no way. Was her grandfather speaking to her?

_Jade_, her mother's sweet voice rung out in her head.

"Mother?" she asked in shock, overwhelmed with emotion.

_It's okay, I know you're upset, but this isn't the way,_ her mother said. _Accidents happen, they are apart of life. You can't hate people for their mistakes._

"But-but mom they _took_ you from me!" Kimari shouted as she was sobbing.

_And yet I'm still here, follow the Light in your heart,_ her mom's voice echoed.

"Mom, please stay," the girl begged. She swore she could feel her mother's soft hands caress her face and hair. A warm fuzzy feeling came across her scar. As Kimari was going to reach out to her mother's spirit, a sharp knock came at the door. The room instantly grew ice cold and her mother and grandfather's presence was gone. Kimari deflated. She was too sad to answer the door. The person now banged on the door, this time demanding. She huffed as she walked towards the door and wiped away tears. She opened the door revealing General Saprus. She cringed. This was the last person she wanted to see right now.

"Cil Kimari, I would like to dine with you this evening," the man said confidently.

"I'm sorry general, but I'm not exactly in the mood," she said as she began to close the door. He shoved his foot and hand in the door, stopping it from closing. He pried it open, letting himself in her room and closed the door, locking it. Kimari's adrenaline was pumping as fear shot through her.

"You see Kimari, I wasn't exactly _asking_," he said. "Or should I call you _Jade_? Don't worry, I did my research in the data bases." Before she could back up any further, he closed the distance between them and put her hands in special binders, closing her off from the Force. She tried to force push him away, but it was no use. The sound of his dark laugh sent a chill through her.

"Stupid girl, I gave you the option. You should've taken it while you had the chance. I get whatever I want. I will not be denied," he said to her.

Kimari's eyes were wide. She had seen this before. "No! You stay away from me," she said fearfully.

"What're you going to do about it?" he asked. He walked closer to her and forcefully pushed her to her bed, causing her to trip and fall. He laughed again, and picked her up off the ground by one of her white ponytails as she yelped in pain. He turned her around and bent her over the side of her bed.

"You see, I've waited a long time for this. Every woman aboard this ship wants me. I can choose anyone, but I wanted you. You did nothing but deny me. When you were playing hard to get and being slow to come around, I figured I would take matters into my own hands," he said as he leaned over her and sniffed her hair. Tears were streaming down her face as she tried to squirm away from him.

"Please don't," she begged.

Her plead only made him grab her other ponytail and yank it, causing her head to jerk back towards him. She whimpered in pain.

"Stop it!" she yelled.

"No, I don't think I will," he said as he slid a hand around her throat, increasing pressure. His other hand began to run to the front of her black silky kimono. She tried to jerk away but it was no use. He choked her harder.

"GET OFF!," she managed to yell despite her airways being cut off.

"There's no one to save you now, I _will_ get what I want. This is what you get for denying me for too long," General Saprus said.

Kimari's vision began to blur and the room was starting to grow darker.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, I forgot to mention a disclaimer. I don't own Star Wars sadly. Also, quick update, I hate to do this but I am traveling for my sister's wedding and will be busy with that so I will not update the next and most likely final chapter for about five days. The last chapter is sure to be action packed. Thanks again for everyone following along, it's much appreciated and I will update when I'm back! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Kylo was pacing in his room back and forth. Everything wasn't going according to his plans. He only wanted Rey to be with him, and bring peace to the galaxy through a new order. The First Order wasn't perfect, but the galaxy needed rules to function. Kylo believed in that. However, with Hux commanding the troops and the fleet, it would lead to nothing but chaos. Now, Kylo had more than just Rey to worry about protecting. He also had an unborn child to keep safe. There was only a few hours left to figure out a plan to keep them safe before Hux blew up the Resistance on Ajan Kloss.

_I could try to kill Hux and get my following back, but there's a chance the First Order fleet will retaliate against me_, he thought. _Or, I could always turn back to the Light and protect the base and come home._

"Yeah right," he sarcastically muttered. Even if he wanted to do that, which he really didn't, it was too late. The Resistance would never accept him as one of their own anyways.

"Ben," he heard a woman's voice whisper. The voice was so foreign yet so familiar at the same time. A wave of shock went through him as he realized it was his mother reaching out to him through the Force. The room began to blur and he saw his mother appear in his room. Her gray hair was neatly pulled back in an updo and she was wearing a blue dress. His old Jedi lightsaber was in her hand.

His lip quivered when their eyes met. He twitched with anger and rage at the fact that she decided to just Force project herself into his room uninvited after all the years she abandoned him. As they continued to stare at each other in silence, he saw no anger or resentment on her face, just a peaceful expression. She began to walk closer to him. Once she was a few steps in front of him, Kylo could see tears in her eyes.

"It's not too late. You can still come back home...back to the Light. You can protect your family better that way. You can protect them better than I tried to protect you," she said.

Kylo scoffed. "Protect me? You sent me light-years away from you, and never gave me a second thought. You were never there to protect me, I had to protect myself," he snarled.

Leia didn't flinch at his words. She frowned before she spoke. "It's all my fault, I was a terrible mother," she said as tears streamed down her face.

Kylo was shocked. His mother was so stubborn, he never expected her to admit a fault or cry in front of him. For once, he felt sorry for her.

"Ben, I'm so sorry. I really thought I was doing the best thing. Your father and I didn't know much about parenting, and once I learned you were strong in the Force I sent you to Luke so he could help you more than me. I now realize my mistake. It's too late for me, I can't go back in time to fix it. I don't even have much time left," she said as she lifted her empty hand to her son's face. She used her hand to push back his long, black hair and grazed the scar down his cheek with her thumb. Kylo was overcome with emotions: anger, sadness, guilt.

"Don't think I haven't regretted doing that ever since that day. I want you to know that there's still time for you, Ben. Come home to Rey and your child. You can defeat the First Order. I know you have it in you, and I believe you have the strength to do it," she said.

Kylo looked deep into her eyes. He sensed she was telling the truth. She was actually sorry, and she really believed in him. He began to feel the pull to the Light. Usually, it was a small prod in the back of his mind that was constantly there, but he was always able to push it to the depths. Now, it was like it was fighting and pushing to the front of his mind, begging to be set free. He began to see the happy memories of his childhood, when Han Solo would let him fly the Millennium Falcon in his lap or when Leia would teach him things about the Force. These feelings flooded his body, and he felt more alive than he had in years. He felt guilty for everything, for shutting his parents out and resenting them and for killing all the people he had. Especially his father.

"M-mom," he stuttered out while tears streamed down his face. "I'm sorry for everything. I love you," he whispered.

Leia softly smiled. "I know," she said in a raspy voice. "I'm so proud of you Ben. Han would be too."

Her figure began to fade, and he tried to grab her to hold on and keep her with him.

"I'll always be with you Ben," she said as she placed the lightsaber in his hands. "And so will the Force," she said before she faded away for good. He knew what he had to do now. It was time to let the First Order and the Sith die. He needed to find Jade and save her too. He threw off his black cloak and opened up a drawer of clothes. He put on a dark gray shirt and black leggings. After he was dressed, he opened the door to go find his apprentice.

Kylo Ren was dead now. Her son, Ben Solo, was alive.

* * *

Kimari closed her eyes. Adrenaline and fear were coursing through her veins. Her hands were in Force binders. General Saprus had her trapped with no one to help her or no way to really defend herself. He bent her over the bed and yanked at her ponytails. She screamed in pain. She tried to turn and kick him in retaliation, but he slapped her and pulled out a rope.

"Be a good girl for me Jade," he growled. "If you're good enough maybe I won't kill you after this." He tied the rope tightly across her ankles. Tears burned in her eyes and covered her cheeks.

He leaned over her body once again and was breathing heavily in her ear. Kimari cringed. He pulled out his hand and ran a finger up the side of her body over her kimono, stopping over the opening where the silk covered her chest. He walked his fingers over the opening and started to slowly peel away the fabric exposing more of her skin.

"Stop it," she sobbed out as her left shoulder was exposed.

"I said shut up and be good," he commanded as he pulled one of her ponytails again.

Kimari buried her head in her bed. She wanted this to be over and wanted to erase this from her mind. At least she wouldn't have to see anything. She heard Saprus' belt come undone. Once she accepted what was about to happen, she heard a voice enter her room.

"Jade, are you alright, I-WHAT THE?" she heard Jaxon's voice say.

Kimari whipped her head up from the bed. "Jaxon! Help!" she begged.

Saprus was still undoing his belt when he turned towards the voice. "How did you get here?" he asked, puzzled.

"Get away from her!" Jaxon yelled in anger with his brows furrowed. He ignited his blue lightsaber. Kimari had never seen Jaxon angry before, and she was glad for it because she could see the anger radiating off of him.

"You think you can defeat me, stupid boy?" Saprus said with a smile. He whipped out a gun out of his unbuckled pants and shot at Jaxon. Jaxon froze the shot in place. General Saprus' smiled faded into a shocked expression.

"A Jedi boy?" he asked in fear.

"Actually, I prefer the term 'Jedi boyfriend' but that works too" Jaxon said. Kimari was now smiling. Jaxon used the Force to shoot the frozen beam of light into Saprus' chest. The general yelled and fell to the floor.

"Stay down you creep," Jaxon said as he walked over to Kimari kneeling on the floor. He retracted his blade and used the Force to release the binders and untie the ropes. Once she was free, she reached up and hugged Jaxon tightly.

"Jaxon, I'm so happy to see you," she said. "You saved me." Without another second passing, she stood on her tip-toes and kissed him. He took one step back in shock with her lips still on his. He relaxed and threw his arms around her waist. A gun shot rang out and broke apart their kiss. Jaxon pulled Kimari back just in time. The shot grazed her shoulder.

"Ahh!" she screamed out in pain.

Saprus was on the ground, holding the gun that just shot Kimari. "So, the bitch is a traitor!" he spat.

Jaxon ignited his lightsaber and walked over to Saprus on the ground. The general looked up to Jaxon with a look of disgust on his face. Saprus now aimed the gun at Jaxon. Before he could pull the trigger, Jaxon struck him down.

Kimari gasped in shock. She never expected him to kill anyone. Jaxon turned back to her and took in her expression.

"I'm sorry but I had to. He was disgusting. He was going to take what he wanted and kill you," he said.

Kimari nodded in agreement. Her stomach turned at the thought of what almost happened. She held her injured shoulder in her hand and winced in pain.

He approached her. "Are you alright?"

Kimari nodded. "It's just a scratch," she said.

Jaxon looked worried, but nodded and didn't press it any further. Kimari looked over at the body in the corner and touched her sore scalp where her ponytails were yanked.

"I'm never wearing this hairstyle again," she said as she let her hair down. She looked up to Jaxon who stared at her in awe.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"Nothing...you're just beautiful," he said. He looked deep into her brown eyes, and saw a shift. Her expression softened, and she smiled at him. He felt a shift in their bond. He felt her Force signature. It felt different. He felt the Light.

Jaxon gasped. "Jade?" he asked.

She laughed. "That's my name. Don't wear it out," she said.

He grabbed her and hugged her tight. "I knew it, I knew you would turn."

She pulled back from him. "What am I going to do now?" she asked. "They're going to kill me once they find out Saprus is dead."

Jaxon shook his head. "No, I won't let that happen. I can come to you. You can come with me to the Resistance, you'll be safe there," he said.

Jade gasped. "The Resistance," she whispered. "Right, about that...Hux is plotting to blow the planet up in a few hours. You need to warn them. I'll try to find a way to stop the weapons from destroying the planet. I can at least delay it."

"Jade, no. You can't do this alone. Let me come help you," he insisted.

Before she could respond, a sharp knock came at the door. She looked to the door in fear. The general's body was still on her bedroom floor. She looked back to Jaxon but he was gone when she looked back at him. Their connection ended at that moment.

* * *

Ben walked down the hallways to his apprentice's room. He saw a group of stormtroopers and hid behind panels so he wouldn't be seen. He wasn't their Supreme Leader anymore. He couldn't let them sense that and give himself away. Once the coast was clear, he continued walking.

Ben heard a voice in his head.

_Ben!_ Rey's voice rung out in his head. _Ben, is it really you? I felt it, your Light. You've changed!_

_It's really me Rey,_ he responded.

He felt her excitement, then sadness across the bond. _I'm sorry about your mother,_ she said.

_It was her time. She used her last moments to save me. I know she'll always be with me,_ he assured.

_Are you coming home?_ she asked.

_Rey, Hux is plotting to destroy the base and the planet...we don't have much time. I'm going to get Jade, we're going to shut it down and come to you,_ he said.

_No Ben, I'm coming to you. I want to help! You guys can't do it alone._

_No. Rey, you need to stay safe. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you or the baby,_ he said.

_But-_

_This isn't negotiable,_ he said as he ended their connection.

He couldn't risk Rey getting hurt. Ben and Jade had to figure out a plan on their own.

* * *

The knocking was more persistent now. She decided to stand in her room, and not answer the door. Maybe if she didn't answer it, they would go away. The door suddenly whooshed open, and she was shocked to see Kylo Ren standing in her doorway. He looked...different. He was wearing different clothes than usual and was holding a Jedi lightsaber in his hands.

"Kylo?" she asked in confusion.

He walked in to her room and shut the door behind him. He saw the body in the room behind her.

"What happened here?" he asked.

Jade was nervous. "It's not what it looks like! He came onto me and tried to force me to do things and...hurt me. Jaxon, the Jedi boy killed him, I swear. Please don't kill me," she said.

Ben stepped forward. "I'm not going to kill you, and I'm sorry you had to go through that," he said in a remorseful voice. "I'm glad Jaxon killed him. That creep deserved to die."

Jade looked up at him, confused by what he just said.

"Jade, I know I talked about letting the past die. I was right, we should let the past die. _This_ is our past. The First Order is now our past. Join me, and we can end all of this together and live in peace. I know you're mother wouldn't want this for you, she wouldn't want you seeking out death and revenge," he said.

Jade stepped back and considered this. He was right. She new her mother wouldn't want her seduced to the Dark side and being apart of the order that killed thousands of people. She knew stopping all this was the right thing to do.

Jade nodded. "So master, what's the plan?"

* * *

**Hey everyone, sorry for taking a while for an update. I've been busy and traveling a lot, but the final one will be out soon. I will squeeze out another chapter instead of making one really long chapter. Thanks again for everyone reading & following along! I can't wait to see how this story ends.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

"Call me Ben," he said.

"Right," Jade said. "So _Ben_, what's our plan?"

Ben poked his head out the door and looked up and down the hallway, checking for others. He turned back to Jade and sighed heavily.

"Okay, you sneak to the escape pods and prepare for our departure. We will go to the Resistance base on Ajan Kloss. I will go to the lower control room and set up a few detonators. It's time for the First Order to end. Once I set up the detonators, we will have about fifteen minutes to leave the ship," he said.

Jade nodded. "Got it," she confirmed. "Do you think the two of us can pull this off and not get caught?" she asked, her eyes filled with worry.

Ben shrugged. "We don't really have a choice," he said. "Now let's get going."

"Wait, one second," Jade said. She walked over to her nightstand and pulled out her grandfather's silver and black lightsaber. She turned back to Ben, waiting for him to act first.

For once, Ben smiled a bit. He was glad that she kept the lightsaber. He regretted not keeping his, but was glad to have it back. He walked out of the quarters and gave a nod to his young apprentice before they split off into two separate ways, their lightsabers in hand, ready to ignite and strike any opposition down.

Ben continued down the hallway and opened a closet door that contained a bag full of detonators. As he hurriedly walked to the control room, he continuously checked behind him for any generals or stormtroopers that were nearby. Once he climbed down the levels and turned the hallway, he saw the control room door. It wasn't guarded and there were no troopers nearby.

"No wonder everyone can sneak on our ships so easily," he muttered. He walked up to the door and saw the lock-pad on the door that required a code. Being the Supreme Leader had it's perks and he entered the code. The door opened and he stepped in, immediately closing the door behind him. He opened the bag and started to set the detonators up.

"The Resistance better welcome me with open arms considering everything I'm doing for them," he grumbled.

* * *

Back on the Resistance base, Rey opened her eyes after Ben shut off their connection. Ben was really back! He was going to end the First Order! Rey ran out of her room to the battle plan room, where hoards of people still were discussing battle plans. Rey looked around the room frantically, searching for her friends. It took her a moment before she saw Jaxon, Finn, Rose, and Poe sitting in a corner talking. Rey ran up to the group.

"Guys! Ben Solo has returned, I felt it!" she exclaimed.

They all looked at each other sharing confused looks.

"Alright, now you're speaking gibberish. We don't understand the Jedi talk, but we need to form a plan," Poe said as he stood up.

"Yes, we need to form a plan, but this isn't only a mission where we blow everything up. This is a rescue mission too. We need to figure out a way to get on that ship and save both Ben and Jade and bring them back here," she said.

"Hold up, what are you saying?" Poe asked pointedly.

"Yeah, what do you mean Rey?" Rose skeptically asked.

"It means what she said," Finn spoke up. He was sitting in the corner with arms crossed. They all turned to him in shock.

"Finn?" Poe asked.

"Don't look at me. She's right. We can't just leave them there, if he's really changed, we need to save Leia's son. That's what she died for after all, so let's honor her life and final wishes. She didn't die for just anything," Finn said.

"We need to save Jade too," Jaxon spoke up. "I believe in her, but we need to go help them out. Two people can't just face down the entire First Order, even with Force abilities."

Rey nodded in agreement. Poe had his hands on his hips and looked at everyone. Finally, he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe this," he muttered. He couldn't fathom that he was about to attempt to rescue the viscous man that once aggressively interrogated him on Starkiller.

Poe walked back towards the room of people that were awaiting orders. He stepped up on the table in the middle of the room and cleared his throat.

"Listen up people," he said as he looked around. "The fight isn't over yet. We have to give everything we have one last time. The X-wings will lead the attack, and every other ship we have will follow behind. There are some allies out there willing to help us. We _will_ win this fight. There's one more thing, this will also be a rescue mission." He paused as he heard gasps in the room.

"We're going to rescue some Jedi's, one of which being Leia's son," he said. "We will set up detonators, but we won't blow up the ship until we have confirmation that the two are safe."

Poe looked over to the corner where his friends were, staring at him in awe. "Alright, let's get this thing moving. May the Force be with us," he said.

He hopped down and walked over to the group. "Alright, we're gonna take the Millennium Falcon and we'll set up some detonators and board the ship to rescue the two," he said. He turned to Finn and Rose. "Finn, Rose, go get some detonators. Rey and Jaxon, come with me to do the pre-flight check and get the Falcon ready. Chewie's already on board." They all nodded in response. Poe broke off first, with Rey and Jaxon following closely behind. Finn and Rose were left alone. They walked over to the weapons closet and began grabbing detonators and putting them in a bag. It was silent as they filled the bag. Finally, Finn decided to break the tension.

"Listen, Rose...there's something I have to tell you," he said. Rose looked up at him with worry on her face. He sighed. "The truth is, I don't have romantic feelings for you. I can't. I love Poe."

Rose suddenly smiled and chuckled. "I know that silly! It took me a while to accept it, but I know. I'm happy for you guys, I hope it works out," she said.

Finn's eyes were wide with shock. "Wh-seriously? How did you know?" he asked.

Rose picked up the bag full of detonators and headed out of the room towards the hangar. "I just know, now come on let's get you to your boyfriend."

The two headed out to the hangar where the Falcon was getting ready for takeoff. They walked up the ramp and entered the ship. Poe was in the pilot's seat and Rey was in the co-pilot chair. They were busy pressing buttons and getting ready.

"Well, it's about time you two showed up," Poe yelled from inside the cockpit.

"Someone's jealous," Rose said to Finn in a singsong voice. Rose, Finn, and Jaxon sat in the back as the ship began to lift off. The Falcon was the last one in the air as the fleet ascended to the planet's atmosphere where the Death Star was hovering above.

Rey grabbed her stomach on instinct. She felt a little sick as they got higher into the air.

Poe looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "You okay over there?" he asked.

Rey nodded. "It must've just been something that I ate," she lied.

They were now approaching the Star Destroyer. Poe spoke out to the fleet over his headset. "Begin the attack, that will create a distraction while we set up detonators and get the Jedi's," he said. He lifted the headset to speak to everyone in the Falcon.

"Alright, Rose, you're the mechanic so you will put detonators on the ship in the control towers and rooms. Jaxon you will go with her. Rey, you will go and find the pair we're rescuing. Finn, you stick with me so we can guard the ship,'' he said.

Rose walked up to the cockpit, inserted something into the panel and pressed buttons. "Alright, we're cloaked and off their radar. Board in that empty hangar," she said as she pointed to one of the openings on the Star Destroyer. The ship got closer and smoothly slid into the hangar. As soon as they landed, the ramp lowered. Jaxon and Rose were the first to walk down. Rey was about to follow before Finn pulled her to the side.

"Rey, be careful. Please," he insisted. Rey smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"I will, thank you Finn. You two be safe as well," she said. She followed the other two as they ventured deeper into the massive ship, then split off from the two.

Rose led the way and Jaxon followed behind. He sent out a message to Jade.

_Jade, we're here to help, just stay where you are and I'll come find you_, he said. There was no response and he couldn't tell if she received the message or not.

* * *

Jade ran to the escape pods. She ran up to the first pod, only to see that it was gone. She ran up to the second. It was gone too. Before she could check to see if the last escape pod was still there, she heard stormtroopers marching. She quickly scurried to the nearest object to hide behind, which was a tall stack of supplies. She poked her head around the corner and saw a small squad of stormtroopers march into the bay.

"Hux ordered us to fire off the last escape pod. There will be no deserters," one trooper said as he walked up to the escape pod and fired it off.

_Damn, there goes our escape_, Jade thought.

Suddenly, Jade heard Hux's voice come through on the stormtroopers comm. "Troopers," Hux snarled. "Find Ren and his apprentice, Cil Kimari, and bring them to me."

"Yes sir," they all barked out in response. They turned to walk away when a large bang rattled the ship and a few troopers fell down. Alarms were now blaring on the Star Destoyer.

"Stupid Resistance scum! Come on, let's get to the TIE fighters!" a trooper yelled as they ran out of the bay.

Once they were gone, Jade stood. _Resistance...does that mean? Jaxon!_

She closed her eyes and used the Force to reach out to him. She felt him on the ship, he was here! She smiled.

_Jaxon, where are you?_ she asked.

It took a second before she felt his response across the bond. Jade! _I'm with Rose, we're setting up detonators_, he said. _I think we're near some towers._

She assumed he meant the control towers, and headed out of the bay towards him. She searched for his Force signature and located him one floor down. She opted out using the elevator, and instead took the stairs to avoid being seen. Jade ran down the stairs and opened the door to the lower level. She glanced down the hall and saw a flash of blonde hair. She ran down the hall but was stopped by blaster shots. She turned to see a group of five stormtroopers firing on her.

"Halt, Cil Kimari," they ordered. She dodged the shots and ignited both yellow blades on her lightsaber. Spinning the blades, she reflected the shots back on the troopers. They began to fall one by one. After the last one fell, she retracted her lightsaber blade. Before she could turn, she was being strangled from behind by a stormtrooper she didn't see. She dropped her saber on the ground. As she struggled to free herself, the trooper tightened the hold. Her throat was burning as she was gasping for air. As her vision became blurry, she heard a shot ring out and felt the stormtroopers grip loosen. She pushed him off and turned to see Rose holding up a smoking gun standing next to Jaxon. Jade called her saber on the ground back to her hand.

Jade smiled as her eyes teared up. "Rose! I'm so glad to see you," she said as she ran up to hug her.

Rose stepped back in shock, but then relaxed and closed her eyes as she hugged her cousin tightly. "It's good to have you back cousin," she whispered.

Jade now pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Rose, I'm so sorry for everything...I was blinded by anger. I now see things clearly. I wanna fix this," she said.

"Well, blowing stuff up could help fix things," Jaxon said as he held up a bag of detonators, breaking the moment.

Jade chuckled and walked up to snatch the bag from him.

"We've set up most of them, but we only have a few more left," Rose said.

They all reached into the bag and set up the last few detonators near the towers, and pressed the red buttons. They were now flashing, ready to detonate.

Rose pulled out a comm and started talking. "Poe, Finn, we've set up the detonators and they're hot."

Static came through on the other end before Poe's voice became clear. "Perfect guys, now go find Rey and Ben. We'll be waiting at the rendezvous."

Jade turned to Jaxon. "Come on, I think I know where they'll be," she said.

* * *

After Ben set up the detonators, he opened the door. He stepped outside and turned to see General Hux and two squadrons of stormtroopers. He was caught off guard when a trooper walked up and put him in Force binders, cutting off his connection to the Force. He internally cursed himself for not sensing their presence outside the door. He was too busy complaining about helping the Resistance to notice.

"Escaping are we?" Hux asked with a smug little smile on his face. "Bring him to the hangar, he'll have a front row view of the show when we blow the Resistance to pieces. Then, you shall be executed for treason against the First Order."

"Turn off the detonators he set up," Hux added.

Hux turned and walked with his hands behind his back. Ben grunted in anger. The troopers shoved him and forced Ben to follow. Ben was trying to think in his head what to do, but there seemed like there weren't that many good options left at this point. He continued to walk into a very large hangar where the planet destroyer was charging. All the generals and fleets were lined up, ready to watch. The stormtroopers shoved Ben down to his knees and he hissed in pain.

Hux walked to the middle of the hangar, next to the charging weapon. "Today, the galaxy will see the glory and power of the First Order. The weapon is almost fully charged, and when it is, we will rid the galaxy of the last bit of opposition we face!" he screamed. The entrie room saluted him, except for Ben kneeling on the ground.

Hux looked at him before speaking again. "Since our Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren, has decided to commit treason against the First Order, I will humbly assume duties as the new Supreme Leader," he said.

Another blast hit the side of the ship, and the Star Destroyer shook violently in response. Everyone turned to look out of the hangar, and saw the Resistance outnumbering the TIE fighters. The TIE ships were being shot down in flames one after the other. Ben smiled.

"Impossible," Hux whispered. He turned to face the fleet, and noticed all eyes were on him. "No matter, the weapon will be charged in two minutes time. Without their base, they won't have any commanding towers and their communication will be turned off. They'll fall like dominoes," he said.

Ben began to grow worried. He told Rey to stay on the planet. Time was running out to save her.

"That's where you're wrong," a powerful voice boomed through the hangar.

Ben turned to the voice. "Rey?" he asked incredulously.

Rey stood at the top floor of the hangar, looking over the balcony and smiling at him. She jumped down to where everyone was and ignited her lightsaber.

"Rey! I told you to stay down there!" Ben yelled desperately.

Hux was growing impatient. "What are you all waiting for?" he screamed at the fleet. "Shoot her...or something!"

Hundreds of shots fired on Rey, she began deflecting them and Force pushed squadrons back.

"Down there!" Ben heard his apprentice shout. He turned backwards to see Jade, Jaxon, and another girl similar to Jade standing on the balcony. They began to slowly work their way down to the first level.

"They should be here any minute!" Rose yelled out.

As if on command, the Millennium Falcon hovered into the hangar. The ramp was down and Finn and Poe were on the ramp. Chewie was piloting the ship and was firing on the First Order fleet inside the hangar.

"Attaboys!" Jaxon yelled.

"More firepower!" Hux yelled as streaks of red fired on Rey once again. She was starting to struggle to deflect all the shots.

"REY!" Finn yelled at the top of his lungs.

Poe turned to Finn standing next to him. "How come you always scream at her like that? How come you never scream at me in concern?" he said growing in jealousy. Finn shook his head and turned his eyes back to the action.

"Rey, be careful!" Ben yelled, still in the binders.

Jade, Jaxon, and Rose ran down to the commotion. "Hold on master, I'm coming!" Jaxon and Jade yelled at the same time. Before they could help their masters, they sensed a great disturbance in the Force.

Rey screamed in anger as she kept deflecting the shots. She concentrated her breathing and closed her eyes as she retracted her saber. The floor began to shake and wind picked up. Rey stretched out her hand and began to create a swirling vortex of wind with the Force. The wind began to sweep up the fleet. The shots began to stop. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as she continued, using all of her power to create the vortex. Jaxon, Jade, and Rose began to slide backwards on the floor from the force of the winds. Even the Falcon started rocking.

"Uhh, is this a bad time to say really I don't like storms?" Jaxon screamed over the wind.

"Impossible," Ben breathed in awe. Only extremely powerful Force users could do this. It was a power even Ben had not attained yet.

He saw a flash of red hair and turned to see Hux slowly walking up to Rey in the winds, gun drawn. Rey was so distracted with the vortex, she didn't see him approaching.

"No, no, no," Ben whispered. He pushed himself to his feet, and with his binders still on ran to where Rey was.

"Rey!" he yelled as he jumped in front of her just as Hux shot, shooting Ben in the stomach.

"Ouch," he grunted as he fell to the ground.

"MASTER!" Jade yelled out.

Rey heard the shot, and opened her eyes to see Ben on the ground with a pool of blood surrounding him. She gasped. "Ben," she breathed as the vortex immediately stopped. The room began to grow still.

"I've always wanted to do that," Hux said as he was reloading the gun to shoot another shot.

Rey now had her eyes on him and she screamed in anger. "YOU!" she yelled as she used the Force to choke him. Hux was lifted into the air and was struggling for oxygen. She let go of her grip and he fell to the ground, choking. She ignited her lightsaber and walked up to him.

"He deserves to die," Hux spat out. Without hesitation, Rey lifted her saber and struck him down. She breathed heavily in anger.

Jade, Jaxon, and Rose watched in shock.

Rey was reminded of Ben, who was still lying on the floor. She retracted her blue blade and ran over to him. She picked his head off of the ground and placed it in her lap, stroking his hair. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Ben, stay here with me, okay?" she asked.

"I'll never leave you Rey," he said as he struggled to speak. He grunted in pain as he tried to lift his head up to her.

"Help! I need help!" Rey yelled out desperately to her friends. Jaxon, Jade and Rose all ran up. Jade hovered over his body, her eyes welling up and her face filled with worry.

"Rey, we don't have much time, the ship's about to blow up we need to get on the Falcon. NOW!" Rose snapped. Fires were beginning to spark in the hangar.

Rey's face was distraught. "No, we can't leave him. Jaxon, Jade, I'm too weak to lift him right now. Please help me get him into the ship," she desperately said.

Jade and Jaxon looked at each other, then nodded as they stretched out their hands and lifted Ben into the air. They all ran over to the Falcon, and Finn and Poe helped lift everyone onto the ramp. Once everyone was in the ship, Poe pressed a button. The Star Destroyer blew up as the Falcon shifted into hyperdrive back to Ajan Kloss.

Jaxon and Jade gently lowered Ben on a cot inside of a room while Rey ran around frantically looking for a med kit.

"Where is the bloody med kit?" she asked, opening drawer after drawer. Finn walked up and handed her a med kit that was right in front of her. She grabbed it from his hands and ran over to Ben who was still losing blood. She used the Force to take the binders off of his hands, and immediately felt his pain across the bond. Rey also felt his life Force growing weaker by the second. She opened the kit and attempted to bind the wound, trying to stop the blood. The gauze soaked through immediately, he was loosing too much blood. She was trying to stifle her sobs so he wouldn't see how afraid she was.

Ben reached a hand up and ran his fingers through her hair and down the side of her face. She pressed her head against his hand as it hovered over her cheek. He then moved his hand down to touch her stomach. He could felt the baby's heartbeat. He could feel it was a boy. He smiled knowing that both Rey and the baby were safe.

"Shh, it's okay Rey don't worry about me," he said. "You're safe, and so is our kid. That's all that matters."

"But Ben..." Rey whispered. "I love you."

Ben smiled. "I know."

Everyone in the room was watching their private moment with their head hung low. Even Poe felt bad for Ben.

Ben's hand fell away from from Rey's stomach and his head fell back on the cot, losing the strength to hold his head up. He closed his eyes and his breathing began to slow.

"BEN! Ben wake up," Rey cried desperately. She couldn't feel his Force signature or their bond anymore. The room felt cold. She pressed her face into his chest and sobbed.

Jade was crying, and Jaxon looked upset. Jaxon walked over and pulled her into a hug, trying to comfort her. He closed his eyes. "This isn't right," he said. "There must be something we can do."

Suddenly, he remembered the Jedi texts Rey gave him to study. Jaxon remembered reading a page about Force healing. His eyes popped open.

"Wait! Master Rey," he said as she whipped around to look at him. "In the Jedi texts, there's a page about Force healing. You can use your life energy to save him!" he said.

"Force healing," she whispered trying to remember. Her memory cleared and she smiled with hope. "That's right!"

She turned back to Ben with her hand stretched out, ready to heal him. She sat there for a moment, then became deflated and she put her arm down to her side.

"That'll only work if I'm stronger. It will take my entire life force to bring him back. I'm already weak from creating that storm back in the hangar," she said. "I can't do it."

Jade and Jaxon looked at each other with worry. _What if we do it?_ Jade asked across their bond.

Jaxon looked at her questioningly. _You think so?_ he said.

She nodded, and that was all the confirmation he needed. "We can do it," Jaxon said as the two of them walked up to Rey.

"All you have to do, is focus on your life source, and think about putting it into his body," Rey said.

Jade walked to the left of Rey and Jaxon to the right of her. Rey still sat on the ground in the middle, placing a hand on top of Ben's.

"Ready?" Jaxon asked Jade.

"Yes," she said.

Jade and Jaxon stretched out their hands over Ben's body and began to use the Force. They concentrated on putting their life Force into Ben. Jade's hand began to waver and her face scrunched up in concentration.

"It's...not...working," she grunted out.

Jaxon's hand started to waver now. "It's taking too much," he struggled to say.

"Just keep trying, please," Rey begged.

They were about to give up when a blue glow lit up the room. Jade opened her eyes and saw her mother and grandfather to the left of her. They were stretching their hands out towards Ben's body.

"Mom? Grandpa?" she asked astonished. The room began to grow even brighter when a blue orb appeared to the right of Jaxon.

Jaxon opened his eyes and saw his grandfather, Obi-Wan Kenobi, to the right of him. "Grandpa!" he said with a smile. Obi-Wan stretched a hand out to Ben as well.

Rey couldn't believe what was happening. The Force was surrounding them, she could feel it. She closed her eyes and tried to call out to the Force for more help.

"Be with us," she whispered. Lukes force ghost appeared across the cot from Rey, and he stretched out a hand.

"Be with us," she whispered. Leia showed up next to Luke, and she held his hand as she reached out the other towards her son.

"Be with us," Rey whispered again. The Force ghost of Anakin Skywalker showed up next to Luke and Leia, and reached a hand out as well.

The room was glowing with blue. It was so bright it was practically blinding. Rey felt Ben's heartbeat once again, and his chest started to move up and down.

The ghosts lowered their hands. "Ben Solo will live," Anakin said. "He has learned his mistakes, and will have a better fate. The Force will always be with you Rey."

Jade turned to her mother and grandfather who were both smiling at her. "Thank you," she whispered.

Obi-Wan patted Jaxon on the back. "How did we do that?" Jaxon asked him.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "The Force gives power and binds the galaxy together, the same Force living inside you" he said.

Ben began to cough as he started to wake up.

"Ben!" Rey exclaimed through her tears.

The room grew dark as the Jedi before them left from the Falcon and returned to the Force. Ben opened his eyes and he looked at Rey.

"Rey, what happened?" he asked.

Rey was now crying tears of joy. "You're alive. We used the Force to heal you. Leia, Luke, and Anakin were all here. They saved you," she said.

Rose, Poe, and Finn were all staring at each other in confusion.

"Did I just see what I thought I saw?" Poe asked lifting a finger.

"Yep," Finn said.

Rose nodded her head. "It was beautiful."

Ben lifted his head up now. "Rey, I-"

Rey cut him off with a kiss, crushing his lips. Everyone in the room averted their eyes. "Don't you ever leave me again," she said.

"I promise sweetheart," he said.

Everyone walked out of the room to give them some space and shut the door. They all piled in the lounge across from the holographic game table. Jade sat down to Jaxon on the cushion. Poe now got a good look at Jade.

"So, how did you two meet?" he asked slyly.

"It's a long story," Jaxon said with a laugh. Poe then remembered the day Jaxon confronted him about killing her mother. He realized he should apologize.

Poe cleared his throat and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Listen...Jade," he began in a serious tone. "That day on Taanab, I haven't lived it down. I am so sorry about what happened to your mother. I never intended that and I know I can never make up for that. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I just wanted to apologize."

Jade's body tensed up. She remembered all the hate and anger she felt towards the unnamed Resistance pilot that fired on her mother. She fed off of her anger and desire for revenge for so long. Jade remembered her mother and grandfather's words. She felt the Light currently running through her body. There was no more Dark left in her. No more hate. There was only peace and forgiveness. She smiled.

"It's okay really," she said as Poe looked shocked. "I know it was a mistake. It's in the past."

Jaxon smiled and hugged her tight. "I must've rubbed off on you," he said.

She playfully pushed him off of her. A loud roar came from the cockpit.

"That's Chewie, he says we're about to approach the base," Poe said. "I'll be in the cockpit." He stood up and walked away. He walked into the cockpit and helped land the Falcon. After he took his headset off, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Finn. His heart still raced every time he made eye contact with him.

"Hey buddy," Poe said. "What's up?"

"There's something I need to tell you," Finn said.

Poe sighed. "Listen, I'm happy for you and Rose I think you make a good cou-"

Poe was cut off by Finn's kiss.

Poe pulled back in shock. "W-what? What about you and Rose?"

"I never had feelings. I only have feelings for you Poe," Finn said.

Chewie roared in approval.

The rest of the group walked down the lowered ramp. The cheers of the Resistance were deafening as they began celebrating. Rey held Ben's hand tightly. She could feel his anxiety across the bond. He was nervous about everyone hating him or not accepting him.

_It's going to be okay,_ she said over the bond.

"Ben!" an old voice shouted. Maz Kanata worked her way through the crowd towards the pair.

"Ben Solo," she said as she zoomed in her lenses. "It's good to have you back."

Maz heard a roar and peered behind Rey and Ben. "Chewie!" she shouted as she ran away towards the Wookie.

Rey and Ben chuckled. Jaxon and Jade walked up to their masters.

"So, what now?" they asked.

Rey and Ben looked at each other. "We get to live in peace now and bring balance to the galaxy," Rey said.

* * *

*One year later*

"Slow down, Anakin!" Rey shouted as she chased after an infant boy crawling on the ground. She scooped him up in her arms before he could get any further.

Ben walked up next to her. "Need any help?"

"He's getting bigger every day," Rey said. Ben kissed Rey on the forehead.

"Come on, let's see how they're doing in the temple," Rey said.

They walked into the temple on Ajan Kloss. Jade and Jaxon were at the front speaking, and a bunch of small children sat down.

"You must reach out to the Force," Jade said.

The children all lifted their hands to the air.

"No, no. Not literally. With your _feelings_," Jaxon said as the children began to chuckle.

Jade and Jaxon saw Rey and Ben approaching.

"Younglings, you are dismissed for the day," Jade said.

"Goodbye Master Jade. Goodbye Master Jaxon," the children yelled.

The children got up and ran out of the temple, full of energy.

"Well, aren't they just an energetic bunch," Rey said.

"Indeed they are," Jade said. "When will we be training this little one?" Jade looked at the child in Rey's arms.

Ben tensed up for a second. He and Rey frequently argued on whether their child should be trained in the Force or not. Considering how his Jedi training went, he had mixed feelings about it. However, Rey eventually convinced him to her side as she always does.

"Not yet, but eventually," Rey said.

"You guys should swing by more often," Jaxon said.

Ben chuckled. "I think we have our hands full as it is. Just keep doing what you're doing. We've passed on all that we know. Just keep looking after them," he said.

The baby yawned. "Alright, well we're going to put Anakin to bed. He's worn out today," Rey said. "Keep up the good work!"

Ben took the baby out of her hands and held him to give her a break. They turned and walked back out of the temple.

Jade and Jaxon watched as the pair walked away.

"So, when are we going to have one of our own?" Jaxon asked.

Jade chuckled. "First, we have to train the next generation of Jedi."

They walked outside, holding hands. The children were playing in front of hutts while their parents watched on. Poe, Finn, and Rose were talking to Rey and Ben and admiring their baby. The smell of food wavered through the air as the sun was setting.

Peace reigned through the galaxy once again.

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: Yay my first story is done! Sorry it took a while to complete. Thank you to everyone who followed along, favorited, and commented. It means a lot to me. I had this idea for a while and I finally felt brave enough to put it into words. Hope everyone enjoyed it and hope everyone is doing great in life!**


End file.
